


Intertwining Hearts

by TheBansheeQueen



Series: The Crimson Company [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Pre-World of Warcraft, Suramar, Wow, nightborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: A origin story for my Nightborne Characters I'm writing in my spare time, read if you want but this is more just a way to document and improve their story easily. Either way if you read it I hope you enjoy.This is based when the Suramar barrier was still was up and around 7,000 years before the current WoW events.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ervine?" Korvos coughed pulling his younger brother back to the present conversation. Ervine turned his head towards his elder brother and shifted his eyebrow up at the embarrassed expression painted across his face. "Ervine," he repeated "Lady Kostrai asked you a question" 

Ervine repressed a sigh, petty politics was tragically something he was very good at, he just deeply detested it. However recently he just didn't have the energy for it. "Forgive me" he spoke carefully keeping the ire out of his voice. "Please repeat your question"

Lady Kostrai was a stunning woman, high cheek bones, long flowing hair, full lips, the list went on. But she was an idiot. An idiot with a large, constantly moving mouth. Excellent. Kostrai's lips twitched down into a frown indicating her annoyance at being ignored. Something she was no doubt unused to. 

"I was asking how someone with your...charm was still unmarried. However if your attention span is always sooo...questionable I could begin to see why. Do you always behave in such a way" 

Ervine faintly heard Korvos wince and prepare himself. The action made Ervine smirk, at least his brother knew him well enough to know he wasn't one to lay down for the sake of manners "only when the conversation is as droll as this one, my Lady" he added a short bow for effect "Now if you'll excuse me". Turning and beginning to walk towards a less populated area of the party hall. Korvos apologised, to a no doubt purple faced woman, quickly following after his younger brother. "What is wrong with you at the moment?" For a brief moment, Ervine felt a slight guilt for inflicting agitation on his brother. He turn to see Korvos' attempt at looking down at him, which was almost laughable considering he was almost half a head height shorter than the younger sibling. He didn't laugh though, instead Ervine held his neutral expression and turned fully to look at his brother. 

"You're not required to like any of the nobles we meet, but stars- at least don't insult them, gossip is endless in this city. Are you aiming to get yourself black-listed?" 

The comment momentarily confused Ervine, "I'm the youngest legitimate son of a powerful household whose head and heir are still alive. I'd argue my personal social standing is largely irrelevant" 

Korvos puffed out his cheeks "This isn't about social standings Ervine, I'm thinking about your future. What if you meet a girl and her family doesn't let you marry because you're so-" 

"Please don't lecture me on how to behave for the sake of such a mundane motive" 

"Pardon? Your future isn't-" 

"The one you're describing is. My wants and desires don't revolve around nobles and marriage. I want to study, you know this" 

Korvos held up his hands in surrender, sighing again "I know, I know. I'm just taking precautions" 

Ervine allowed his expression to visibly relax to indicate to his sibling that no harm had been done. "Honestly, you should be the one worrying about about marriage. You're the heir to House Ailelumi, not me." 

A rich laughed erupted from the white haired elfs throat "I'm a social genius, I could get married whenever I want, brother. You don't even have friends" 

"I have friends" 

"Two friends doesn't count" 

" I'd argue they do" Ervine tilted his head slightly "please answer seriously. You're trying to diffuse the question with humour. It's not working" 

"Most people would take that as a sign to drop it" Korvos shrugged "Father isn't going anywhere, elves live a long time. I figure it's no rush" 

A lie. And a bad one at that. It was no secret that Kaidan Ailelumi, the head of house Ailelumi was on his last legs. Some people just weren't designed to spend their whole life behind a magic barrier. Kaidan was one of those people. Over the years his mental health had deteriorated, it made him unpredictable and not a very active head of house. Korvos had been fulfilling his fathers duties for years, he claimed didn't mind and Ervine believed him when he said that. The only thing that likely bothered him was his lack of role as their father over the years. It hit a catalyst a number of years prior when Kaidan had had an affair with some lowborn woman. 

Ervine found out extremely quickly and attempted to keep it hidden from Korvos and their mother, Solthen, in order to spare them from the pain of such a betrayal. It worked until the lowborn got pregnant and died during child birth. Ervine would never forget the look on his mothers face when his father came home with another woman's baby in his arms. The thought alone made him cringe.

To his relief Korvos handled the situation with grace. He persuaded Kaidan to allow the child to live in their house, it wasn't her fault she was born after all. It was painfully obvious neither of their parents wanted the baby girl, she was a living reminder of betrayal after all. Korvos was relentless though, Solthen probably would have been proud of her son if the circumstances had been different. Ervine knew he would have been. 

The rest of suramar found out about the new barstard of house Ailelumi very quickly, the gossip was relentless and both brothers were glad that their new sister was too young at the time to be bothered by such rumours. That had been a number of years however, the affair rumours had since faded as most rumours do over time. However Kaidan had deteriorated even further since then, Ervine estimated he would last less than 10 years before he did something.. cowardly. To Ervines shame, he welcomed it. 

"Well I think Ysreia would like a big sister" Ervine smirked, electing not to call out Korvos for his lie. 

The shorter man laughed "are you kidding? She'd hate that" 

Ysera Ailelumi was now a teenager. She took her fathers second name, lived in his house and was loved by her brothers. She was a slight problem child, but however much her brother loved her it almost paled to how much she loved them and no girl was going to be allowed between them. 

Both men laughed, "Come on" Korvos smirked "lets go get another arcwine. Perhaps that'll help get you talking to people with insulting them" 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"You're staring at the wrong sibling, Starlight" 

Hae'lynn Theril visibly jumped, a blush painting across her face. She turned her head quickly away from the Ailelumi sibling she'd been oogling at and looked instead at her mother who glared at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm sorry mother" Haelynn spoke gently lowering her gaze "It's just...he's so handsome" 

Jyrela Theril rolled her eyes at her eldest daughter, "largely irrelevant, dear. We need their family name, not their looks, and it won't be much use unless it comes from the eldest" 

Repressing a sigh, the white hair elf raised her head "I understand. I'll do better" 

A painfully forced smile made her way across her mothers face "I know, Starlight" her eyes shifted to look at the pair of siblings "Ah finally those harpies have cleared from around them. Come, I will introduce you to Lord Korvos Ailelumi" 

Hae'lynn would much rather not do that but her mother likely didn't care, Hae'lynn knew and understood that she was just a stepping stone for her mother up the Suramar noble ladder. She'd learnt to accept it. Her family was relatively high on the noble scale, but the Ailelumi was considerable higher. 

Jyrela brushed down her dress and tugged a strand of curled white hair behind her ear before placing a hand on Hae'lynn's back and steering her towards the pair of siblings who had just taken a glass of arcwine each from a nearby waiter. 

"My lords!" Jyrela smiled a fake sweetness dripping from her tone "Its a honour to run into you! I am Jyrela Theril, this is my daughter Hae'lynn Theril" 

Haelynn curtsied carefully, dipping her head respectfully "My lords" the two men looked tired. She almost felt guilty for bothering them. 

Despite this Korvos offered a wide smile while Ervine gave a curt nod. "A pleasure, my ladies" Korvos gave a bow taking Jyrela's hand and giving it a gentle kiss. He repeated the gesture for Hae'lynn, his lips were soft against her hand. He was charming at least. His brother, on the other hand, looked like he really didn't want to be here right now, she could relate to that on an emotional level. 

"You are both looking well" Jyrela hummed ideally, "how is your father?" That was a dangerous question given the rumours but Korvos looked up unbothered. 

"Improving! Thank you for your concern, my lady." 

It wasn't concern, it was a countdown to when she could sell off her oldest child and get a easy move up the chain. But Korvos had likely guessed that, Ervine had certainly guessed that as his eyebrow twitched up at the question. 

"It will be nice to go back to ignoring my responsibility for a while" the eldest sibling continued "I've no doubt Ervine looks forward to his studying instead of helping me. Did you say you were planning another book, brother?" 

"Another?" Curly haired elf blinked "I was not aware you'd written books, Lord Ervine?" 

The tallest sibling nodded, his expression unchanging "Yes, it was a book on-" 

"A recorded history of lost artworks and what they will mean to the societies outside ours that find them" Hae'lynn spoke quietly "it was a fascinating look at the possible evolution of society outside our city. I enjoyed it a lot." 

If Ervine was bothered by being interrupted he didn't show it, in fact he actually looked rather pleased "You've read it, Lady Hae'lynn?" 

Hae'lynn blushed as she felt her mothers eyes turn and glare at her, 'wrong sibling' she could almost hear her hiss. But wouldn't it be rude to just cut the conversation? 

"I...yes. But forgive me I interrupted, you were talking." Turn the conversation back and maybe her mother will stop glaring. Maybe. 

"I do not mind, I am merely surprised you've read it. Most members of our society don't care for the possibly of...lesser races" 

"A close-minded perspective" she hadn't meant to say it aloud, but she did anyway. She released her mistake immediately as the heat of her mothers glare continued to blaze into her. 

"My daughter has some strange fascination with life out our fine city" Jyrela was trying and failing to keep the ire out of her tone "A...charming trait to be sure" 

"It is" it was Korvos who spoke, much to Hae'lynns relief, had it been Ervine her mother might actually begin to get agitated "and a rare trait at that, I look toward to continuing this conversation" he smirked at his brother which caused Ervine to glare back. An interaction that Jyrela clearly missed as she smiled and managed to remove the stress from her voice "Excellent. I have no doubt Hae'lynn feels the same. Right Starlight?" 

Hae'lynn gave a rehearsed smile and dipped her head politely "Of course." 

Suddenly a masked waiter appeared at Jyrela's side and uttered something in her ear, she nodded as the waiter left as quickly as they'd arrived. "Forgive me my lords. Something requires my attention. I'm sure my daughter can keep you company in my absence" 

Korvos smiled "Of course, go with Elisandes wisdom, my lady" 

Hae'lynn couldn't tell if she was relieved or terrified to be alone with the Ailelumi siblings. It was probably an unfortunate mixture of both. 

"You worry too much about your mothers opinion of you" 

Hae'lynn blinked and looked up "What?" The comment had come from Ervine. Korvos looked just as shocked at it as Hae'lynn felt. 

"Ervine," Korvos hissed at his younger brother "I'm sorry, Hae'lynn. Ervine apparently is on a mission to offend as many people as possible today" 

Ervine raised an eyebrow at his brother "I did not mean to cause offence. It was merely an observation" 

The dark haired elf looked forwards Hae'lynn, probably to apologise. Hae'lynn had spent so much of their conversation looking at the floor she hadn't had the chance to observe that he was even more handsome up close. She really hoped the doe-eyed way the observation made her feel didn't make its way onto her face. 

"Don't worry about it" she spoke quickly and looked down again "I'm not offended" 

She was blushing, she was definitely blushing. The gently laugh Korvos let out confirmed it, "what a relief" he chuckled "not many elves are immune to Ervines endless helpful observations" 

Hae'lynn risked a look up, Korvos was giving Ervine a smug look. Ervine was giving Korvos an agitated look. "Well" Korvos laughed, the smug look not leaving his face "I still have duties to attend to, Ervine! Keep our pretty friend here entertained for me!" 

'Wait' Haelynn internally screamed 'wrong sibling. Please wait, mother will kill me' 

Ervine didn't look anymore keen than she did, "what are you playing at?" He uttered quietly 

Korvos gave a wide eyed, innocent look before laughing and slapping his brother on the back "You don't want to discuss your book further? I guess you could always trade ways to braid hair instead. Walk in starlight brother" and then he was gone. 'Damn the Nightborne and their ability to teleport' Hae'lynn mentally cursed. It was a trick she'd never learnt, perhaps she should invest in learning to save herself from situations such as this one. 

Ervine sighed and downed the rest of his arcwine before grabbed two more from a nearby waiter and handing one of to Haelynn. "Thank you" she uttered quietly 

Silence sat between them for a few moments before Ervine spoke again "I truly hope I didn't offend you earlier" he was so softly spoken Hae'lynn almost many missed the comment. 

"You didn't" 

The room felt too small suddenly, the other party goers too loud, her dress to tight. The white haired elf held a hand to her chest and breathed deeply, her heartbeat was heavy and fast. It hurt. She faintly heard something past the ring in her ears, she ignored it trying to focus on not falling over. A firm hand of her elbow made her jump, her vision cleared enough to see Ervine had moved closer to her, his hand on her skin almost burned. 

"Are you alright?" He spoke gently, almost like he was worried he'd frighten her. 

"Yes" she managed cringing at how breathless she sounded. "I think I just need air" 

He nodded, "here, let me assist you" 

'Wrong sibling' Much to Hae'lynns displeasure, her mothers voice managed to make its way past the ringing. "Please, I'm fine. Just-" 

Ervine ignored her, his hand still on her elbow, he steered her through the crowds to a side exit Hae'lynn didn't even know existed. They walked out into the warm air, the fake sky shimmering above them. Guided to a bench, Hae'lynn slowly perched on one side as Ervine sat on the other side. 

"Is this any better?" Ervines voice was easier to hear outside without the humming on other nobles in the background. It was nice. 

Haelynn nodded slowly "Yes, thank you" it was easier to think out here, despite the shield leaving a sense of claustrophobia washing over her. The tall elf followed where she was looking in the sky. 

"I'd like to see the stars again" he murmured gently 

The comment surprised Hae'lynn, she turned to look at her companion "Do you remember them?" 

"Yes, vaguely. Do you?" 

"Not really, I was still young when the shield went up." 

"I see" 

The silence returned, but it didn't feel so strained this time. The ringing in her ears and tightness in her chest was beginning to fade. 

"I'm still surprised you'd read my work" Ervine spoke after a short while 

"The outside world fascinates me, your writing was very insightful into a possible version of the world after the sundering. My father is a scout, but he only goes so far and can only tell me so much. I have him tell me anything of interest he sees, even just the grass colour" she blushed, that sounded a bit stupid out loud, who cares about grass? What an idiot. 

"What colour is the grass?" 

Hae'lynn turned to look at Ervines face to see if he was mocking her. He wasn't. She laughed gently, "A mixture of green and amber at the moment or so I'm told" she paused "I'd like to see it myself someday" 

The smile of Ervines face was a genuine one, it made Haelynns heart flutter. "I'd like that as well" 

She was blushing again, Haelynn placed a hand on her check and turned her head to attempt to hide it" 

"Perhaps..." Ervine spoke gently "could I trouble you to tell me some of the outside world stories you're father has told you. It could be very insightful for future work" 

Well there was no hiding her blush now, despite herself, Hae'lynn smiled "I'd be happy to"


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you going to tell me how it went?" 

Ervine looked up from his book, his eyebrow shifting up at Korvos' questioning and smug expression. "Tell you how what went?" 

Korvos scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking into Ervines study and pulling up a chair next to him "The Theril girl. You didn't come back til late and when I went looking around the hall for you I couldn't find you." He smirked "Where'd you skulk off to?"

Placing the book back on the desk, Ervine sighed "You misunderstand. Hae'lynn felt dizzy so I escorted her outside. We merely discussed primitive cultures and the Suramar wilds before I escorted her home" 

"Escorted home? How uncharacteristically gentlemanly of you" 

"I didn't want her to faint on the way home" 

"How romantic" 

"You're making the situation more dramatic than it actually is. Stop it." 

It was Korvos' turn to raise an eyebrow "You haven't looked twice at a girl since the shield went up, why are you so determined to be dismissive about this?" 

Ervine paused shifting his gaze away from his brother. He sighed "I'd rather not spend my time getting invested in a pointless relationship" 

The older sibling blinks dumbly "What?" 

Collecting his thoughts, the dark haired elf turned to face his brother again "She was terrified to be left alone with me, that's why she almost passed out. She's so afraid of disappointing her mother she detested the thought of you not being there" 

"Oh" 

"Exactly, do you understand why I'd rather not-"

"But-" Korvos interrupted "you must have seen that doe-eyed look she kept giving you? She looked at you like-" 

"I'm not blind" holding up his hand, Ervine continued "I saw how she looked at me, she was staring long before she and her mother came over. I also saw how her mother glared at her because of it" 

"Well.." although Korvos' persistence was admirable, it was beginning to get annoying "couldn't you just see her...platonically. You seemed to have a lot in common" 

"So she can use me as a stepping stone to get to you? No, I'm no ones step ladder, Korvos" Ervine hadn't meant to snap so much, but to his surprise Korvos' expression almost seemed to clear. 

"So you're afraid of getting hurt?" 

Now is was Ervines turn to blink dumbly "what- no. I just explained its about wasting time and resources on-"

"Okay, got it. Sorry to bother you, Ervine" and with that he strode out leaving Ervine alone and concerned. Picking up his book again and sighing, he really hoped this brother wasnt planning anything. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Hae'lynn had hoped pacing would make her feel better. It didn't. 

"You're going to wear out the carpet" 

Hae'lynn halted and turned to look at her youngest sibling, Nyave, who was sitting crossed legged on her bed, giving her a patient stare. "I'm sorry" the eldest muttered "I'm just worried for mothers reaction when rumours reach her" 

Nyave sighed, "What's the point in worrying about the things you can't change" 

"I don't need your reasonable opinions, Nyave. I just need to wear down this carpet and accept mother is going to disown me" 

"Well I guess Luru will be happy at least, she'll finally get to be mothers favourite" 

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better!" 

"You said you didn't want my reasonable opinion" 

Hae'lynn pouts at her sister and folds her arms childishly, "You suck" 

Nyave laughs "Most people are happy when a cute boy brings them home" 

"It was the wrong sibling" the white haired elf uttered helplessly 

The younger woman rolled her eyes at that, "Sometimes it feels like I'm talking to mother, think for yourself for once." 

Ow. That stung. 

"Sorry" 

"What have you done now" that wasn't Nyave. Hae'lynn jumped and turn to see her mother standing in the doorway to her room. She didn't look angry. In fact she looked rather pleased, a letter held between her fingers. 

"She was trying to persuade me to lend her that dress she liked" Nyave spoke up "I said no" 

Jyrela laughed "I'd have to agree with that decision, dear. It's not your colour, Starlight" she didn't wait for Hae'lynn to get offended before carrying on. "You're going to enjoy the invitation I got this morning" 

"Invitation?" 

"Yes, Starlight." She held the letter out to her eldest daughter "read it" 

Cautiously, Hae'lynn took the letter in the hands. The seal had, unsurprisingly, already been broken and the letter had likely been read. Slipping the letter out the envelope and skimming her eyes over the letter, her eyes catching the name signing off at the end. Korvos Ailelumi. 

Surprised, Haelynn blinked carefully and reread the letter. 

"I'm so pleased with you, Starlight" Jyrela hummed happily, "Korvos wants to see you again this afternoon" 

"Really?" 

"Nice catch, Sis" Nyave spoke up, the smirk in her voice obvious. "I'll go find Luru and we'll help you get ready" 

"Excellent" Jyrela clapped her hands together "I expect you all not to disappoint" 

 

\------------------

The doorman held the door for Hae'lynn as she entered the Ailelumi house. It was nice, artwork scattered the walls and the large walkways made it feel open but homely. "I'll alert the Lord of your arrive" the doorman spoke with a smile, he felt a lot less...fake than a lot of her mothers servants did, that was nice too. 

"Thank you, I'll wait here" Hae'lynn smiled and dipped her head slightly. 

The doorman smiled again and walked out of her view. Music faintly hummed in the background as a quiet began to settle; it was hard to tell if someone was actually playing the music or if it was just magic. The white haired girl secretly hoped it was the former. 

"Is there a reason you're loitering in our doorway?" 

Hae'lynn jumped at the feminine voice that had appeared beside her, she turned, a tall girl stood there. She was pretty. She had long black hair with jewelry adorning it, parts of it tied up to keep her face clear and open, tattoos similar to Ervine's painted over her eyes. This was most definitely Yseria Ailelumi, the bastard of house Ailelumi. She had her second eldest brothers unimpressed expression, something they likely both inherited from their father. Hae'lynn collected herself quickly, smiling and curtsying . 

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to take up your hallway. I'm just waiting for your brother to come collect me" 

"My brother?" the young woman raised an eyebrow "you know who I am?"

"Educated guess" Hae'lynn paused "I'm not wrong am I?"

That almost seemed to annoy Yseria, for reason the older woman wasn't quite sure of "I guess. Why'd you need my brother?"

Well at least she was to the point, "He invited me here" 

Oh. She didn't like that. A clear glare settled on the young woman's face. "Oh really now? You don't seem like either of my brothers type" 

Hae'lynn blushed at that, out of humiliation or annoyance she wasn't sure. "Pardon?"

"Yup, Boring; just like every other woman who walks in here. Korvos isn't into that. And by the wide-eyed look on your face, I'm going to assume you're also a bit dim; Ervine reallllly doesn't like that in a woman. You should leave now and save yourself the trouble." 

It was tempting to leave, the bastard had no idea. But it was either dealing with this moody brat or her mothers wraith. Hae'lynn elected to choose the former. 

"Look kitten" Hae'lynn spoke carefully "If I was so dull, your brother wouldn't have invited me. I suggest you save your insults for someone else" 

Yseria didn't even look phased, she just tilted her head gently "Oh, so Korvos invited you? Well He's not here. "

What.

"What?" Hae'lynn repeated outloud

Yseria shrugged, "You heard, 'Kitten'. Korvos isn't here, he left for a meeting this morning. He's been gone for hours and won't be back for hours, so I suggest-"

"Yseria."

It was Yseria's turn to go wide eyed as a gentle voice cut her off. Ervine slowly walked down the stairs, hands behind his back as he looked down at his younger sister, "What have I told you about harassing guests?"

Yseria sighed "I only do it if they're trying to sell us something" 

"Did Hae'lynn try to sell you something?"

"Noooooo..."

Ervine reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Hae'lynn, his presence making her feel slightly better which was a drastic change from yesterday. "Then I suggest you apologise to her"

"It's fine" Hae'lynn piped up quietly "I'm not upset" that was a lie but neither of them needed to know that. Ervine raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention back to his little sister "You've been let of the hook, Yseria. Off you go."

Yseria gave a curt bow, glared at Hae'lynn one more time then skulked off. Hae'lynn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, a gesture that made Ervine laugh softly, "Please forgive her" he hummed softly "She doesn't like people" 

Hae'lynn just nodded, still trying to remember how to breath normally again.

"However, I must confess" Ervine continued "I'm surprised to see you. Why are you here?" 

"Your brother sent me a letter this morning" the white haired woman frowned, reaching into her dress and pulling out the letter she had received and handing it to Ervine. Perhaps someone had just been playing a prank of her, could be Luru's doing. Or even Yseria's now that Hae'lynn thought about it. Ervines eyes scanned over the letter before he sighed. 

"This is my brothers hand-writing. He definitely sent this, he's just apparently awful at time management" 

Okay, well at least it wasn't fake. That would have been embarrassing. This was still kind of embarrassing but it could have been worse. "I see" Hae'lynn sighed, her mother was going to be annoyed. "I suppose I shall leave you to it. I'm sorry to bother you" 

"That won't be necessary" 

Hae'lynn flintched "Pardon?" 

"It would have been rude to have you come here only to turn you away at the door. Please, come in. I shall keep you company while we wait for Korvos to return"

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a bother"

The dark haired elf smiled gently at that "Its not a bother. Please come in"


	3. Chapter 3

Ervine placed a warm hand on the middle of Hae'lynns back, gently guiding her up the stairs before them. The house only seemed to become more impressive as they walked further into it, it was warm and homely, the walls became more covered with art and painting. 

"These are pretty" Hae'lynn hummed absentmindedly as she was led through the impressive house. She was meet with a gentle laugh from her companion. 

"I'd argue that is an understatement" Ervine spoke with an almost smile "Do you enjoy art?" 

The white-haired girl nodded "Yes, I do. We don't have much in the house though. Mother says it clutters the place" 

His hand twitched against her back and he made a sound that sounded like a scoff, "An ignorant opinion, art is an insight into someones culture and history, without it we would-" Ervine halted himself at the sight of Hae'lynn's wide eyed expression. He breathed deeply before continuing "forgive me, I'm getting carried away. Its just something I'm passionate about"

Normally Hae'lynn enjoyed the way a persons eyes lit up or the way their back straightened with pride when talking about something they loved, but something about how Ervine had just done it startled her. Like the light in his eyes was fire ready to burn and the straightening of his back was that of a predator ready to attack. His hand twitched again when she didn't reply. "I-it's fine" Hae'lynn managed after a few extra seconds "I think its good its something you're passionate about"

His hand seemingly relaxed slightly, Hae'lynn hadn't even realised he'd tensed up. Wait- was he nervous? 

"I'm relieved to hear you say so." A slight smile appearing on the taller elf's face, "Many people take my defensiveness on the subject as insult but I usually don't intend it to be"

Hae'lynn raised an eyebrow "Usually?" 

That slight smile widened by a fraction "Yes. Usually" 

The shorter elf laughed softly and smirked at the tall man "I'll bare that in mind" 

He returned her laugh with another of those rare smiles that only seemed to last a few seconds before his neural expression settled back on his face. They walked a short way further before Ervine halted in front of a large white door sparkling with magic, he gently waved his free hand and mumbled a spell and the shimmering on the door vanished. "In here, please"

Hae'lynn did as she told and allowed herself to be led into a reasonably sized room that appeared to be some sort of study. Book cases were against every wall like wallpaper aside from one with a small window, a wooden desk was in font of the window with paper neatly stacked on it. Like the rest of the house, pieces of art such small sculptures were placed around room. Unlike the rest of the house, however, a dull board was set up on a small table, two chairs tucking into it. It wasn't unlike some of the board games Hae'lynn had played with her siblings or father, however this was slightly different. 

"Do you like it?" Ervine hummed from next to her, following where her eyes lay. "Its a rather nice piece, similar to most board games in Suramar, however its-"

"It's not magic" Hae'lynn finished, turning to look at Ervine who nodded gently. 

"Yes, precisely. I believe it's called 'Chess'"

"Where did you even find this?" cautiously, Hae'lynn stepped towards the 'Chess' board which was all neatly set up, ready to be played. The white haired girl reached out gently to touch one of the carved pieces before deciding against it, a hand appeared over hers as she went to move it away. 

"You can touch it if you like" Ervine murmured from behind her, guiding her hand back towards one of the small figurines and cupping both their hands around it and gently picking it up before carefully sliding his hand away from hers, lightly touching her arm as he went. The figure was small and smooth in her hand, the bumps and grooves of details lightly tickled her fingers. "Were these hand crafted?" she inquired quietly. 

"To my knowledge, yes." Ervine spoke from behind her "Would you like to play a game? I can teach you how to play" 

"I'd love that!" Hae'lynn smiled, before blushing at her out burst. "I mean, if its not a trouble" 

Turning and looking at the dark haired man, she saw he was returning her smile "It would be no trouble at all." He held out his hand for the figure, to which Hae'lynn gently placed it on his palm, her fingertips lightly brushing against it as she did. Both Nightborne took a seat as Ervine placed the figure back in its correct location and began to explain the rules. Hae'lynn picked it up quickly, learning what pieces did what and the objectives of the game. As they started to play properly, Hae'lynn began to learn the patterns and routes to take in order to win. A few hours and games later, she was actually giving Ervine a run for his money. 

Gently rotating one of the figures between her fingers, she moves it carefully to a new square. To her surprise a hand came down to cover hers before she could recoil her it to await her next turn. "A moment please" Ervine spoke, raising his eyes to look at her. "I believe this piece would benefit more elsewhere" the way his hand touched hers was different from earlier, it has a slightly tighter grip this time and it was much warmer. It made Hae'lynn blush.

"Oh?" Hae'lynn smiled trying to conceal her glowing cheeks "Got tired of winning then?" 

Ervine gave a slight laugh "Not at all. I'd merely like to assist you" 

How did this man always manage to make her blush so much, it made her feel like teenager. "Please assist away then"

Those warm fingers gripped a little tighter and moved her and her figure across the board to a new spot "Here, I think you would be able to optimize more of your pieces." 

Hae'lynn looked at where he has moved her piece, she could understand the reasoning behind it but she still preferred where it had been previously. Still she was new to this game, he likely knew better than she did. "I see" she spoke quietly loosing her grip on the figure, however Ervines grip didn't lessen. 

"You disagree?" He asked softly, Hae'lynn looked away from her figure to look at him instead. He didn't look angry, in fact he looked mildly amused. 

"I..." she took a shallow breathe before continuing "I believe at my previous position I would be able to force your pieces into traps that would help me gain an advantage" as she spoke she slowly guided their hands back to the spot they'd been at originally. Ervines eyes darkened a small amount as he analysed the board. 

"Please show me where" he requested 

Hae'lynn moved her free hand to point at a handful of her opponents figure and indicated the directions they would have to take. "I see" Ervine hummed thoughtful, looking up from the board to look at the white-haired woman, the look sent a light shiver down her spine "I do believe you are correct, please carry on." he removed his hand from hers, leaving it cold. She already missed the warm sensation. Either way they continued to play, an hour later Hae'lynn looked at her miniature battlefield in defeat. 

"Guess I should have just listened to your advise" she joked halfheartedly. Ervine shook his head, 

"No your strategy was excellent. I merely cheated." 

Blinking dumbly, Hae'lynn furrowed her eyebrows "What?"

Placing his hand thoughtfully on his chin, Ervine looked up and smiled apologetically "I apologise. After you demonstrated how you intended to win, I used that knowledge to work around your strategy and win"

She should have been annoyed, but she couldn't help but laugh "Are you that sore a loser" she chuckled as Ervine smiled back at her. 

"I'm afraid so. My pride doesn't allow for it" he tilted his head "I hope that doesn't put you off playing with me again"

Again? Technically there shouldn't be an again but... 

"Of course not" she hummed "I'll have to put you in your place next match"

Ervine's eyes darkened for a brief moment before a smirk settled on his face "I look forward to it"


	4. Chapter 4

A light knock on the door caused both the elves to turn, “Enter” Ervine commanded. As he did the door slid open and Yseria stuck her head in. 

“Dinner’s being served soon. Just thought I’d give you a heads up so you could wrap up your nerd fest” 

Ervine chuckled gently and nodded “Okay, thank you”

Yseria gave Ervine a smile back and began to close the door, but not before shooting a glare in Hae’lynns direction. 

Hae’lynn took this as an signal that she should be prepared to leave, she smiled at Ervine “I suppose I should leave you to it. Thank you for the game”

Ervine gave a slight smile “No, I should be thanking you. I don’t get to play very often.”

“Your family doesn’t play with you?” 

“No. Korvos is busy, my mother is hopeless at it, father is ill and Yseria cheats more than I do” although his face was neutral when he spoke, Hae’lynn couldn’t help but feel that this actually somewhat upset Ervine. He shook his head and stood, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to dampen the mood” he held out his hand which Hae’lynn took as she stood, welcoming the warmth that came with it. 

“It’s fine” Hae’lynn spoke gently “I’d be happy to play with you again”

“Hmm, good” 

They looked at each other for a moment more before Ervine lifted Hae’lynns hand to his lips and kissed it softly. The place where his lips connected with her skin almost seemed to burn “I’ll escort you to the door” 

“Thank you”.

The walk out almost seemed too quick in comparison to the walk in, the dread and embarrassment Hae’lynn had felt when she first arrived had for the most part evaporated for now. Unfortunately she has no doubt it would return as she returned home, she could lie to her mother about this evening events if she needed to, but she was always worried that that lie would be pierced through immediately. 

When they had reached the door, Hae’lynn realised her chest had tightened and the room was moving a bit more than she would have liked. Her foot caught on something, and she stumbled slightly, quickly gripping onto Ervine for support.  
Almost instantly his hands were around her to keep her from falling over, “Are you alright?”

Too close. He was too close. All her mother's words were swimming back again; wrong sibling. Ervines brows furrowed at Hae’lynn’s lack of reply, carefully he pulled her to her height, his arms still carefully around her to keep her from falling again. “If you need a minute-”

“No” Hae’lynn managed her voice weak even to her own ears, “Please I’m fine, I just need to-”

She didn’t know what she needed. 

“Shh” Ervine shushed her quietly “It’s fine, just breathe”

Hae’lynn did as she was instructed, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes in an attempt to get the room to stop spinning. It was slowly working. 

“Better?” Ervines voice was clearer now. The white hair girl nodded slowly, 

“I’m sorry” she mumbled quietly but Ervine just shook his head. 

“That’s the second time that's happened. Does this type of thing plague you often?” 

Hae’lynn lowered her head as to avoid eye contact “I...I’m- Its just lack of mana. Thats all” she lied. His hands were still around her, she needed to leave. She went to pull away from his warm body when a smooth voice cut in. 

“Ervine?”

Ervine looked past Hae’lynn’s shoulder to see a woman with long white hair standing with a raised eyebrow, Ervine sighed realising what the current situation looked liked given his arms were still steadying the smaller woman. 

“Good evening, mother” he spoke softly “Lady Theril, I don’t believe you’ve met my mother have you? May I introduce Solthen Ailelumi” 

Hae’lynn turned to look at Lady Ailelumi and offered a weak smile “It’s an honour my lady” 

Solthen just waved her hand and scoffed “No need to be formal dear. Solthen is fine.” she tilted her head “I thought you were past the age of sneaking girls into your room” 

“Mother, please” Ervine sighed, he didn’t sound embarrassed, just annoyed. 

Solthen chuckled softly “You’re never as funny to tease as your brother is” she offers Hae’lynn a smile “I’m just joking dear, my youngest is a good boy. You won’t have to worry about him running of with other girls any time soon”

“Mother” Now he sounded a little embarrassed. “You are completely misunderstanding the situation. Korvos invited Hae’lynn here.”

Solthen frowned “But Korvos isn’t here”

“Exactly”

The tall woman sighed, suddenly understanding what Ervine was suggesting “I see, well that doesn’t surprise me. Either way it's not very often either of you bring a girl home. Would like to stay for dinner, dear?”

“I shouldn’t” Hae’lynn answered automatically “My mother will-”

“She’ll be staying” Ervine interrupted, “At least until you’re able to walk 10 feet without falling over” 

Hae’lynn’s cheeks colours out of a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. “I’ll be fine” 

Ervine raised an eyebrow “If your mother needs you she knows where you are, correct?” 

‘That's not the problem’ Hae’lynn mentally cursed before sighing “Alright. I just didn’t want to be an issue”

The tall elf huffed gently “You’re not. Come”

He finally slide his arms away from her but kept a hand at her elbow, she would of objected but she was still dizzy and didn’t feel like falling on her face in front of two members of such a powerful household. The dining room wasn’t as big as Hae’lynn imagined it’d be. It had a more comfy feel to his, with cushioned red chairs, a warm magic lit fireplace and a medium sized table with six spaces. 

“This is the ‘family dining hall’” Solthen smiled swinging a hand out for dramatic effect “We have a larger one we use for parties but I prefer this one when its just family and friends” her smile turned into a smirk “It means I can force my darling boys to actually have a conversation with their mother” 

Hae’lynn grinned at that “I see no reason as to why they would object to that, ma’am” 

“Please, don’t encourage her” Ervine sighed, guiding Hae’lynn to a seat and pulling it out for her.  
Solthen laughed “You’re a sweet one, Hae’lynn. Maybe you can teach Ervine to be nice to his poor old mother” 

“I’m always nice to you” Ervine grumbled taking a seat next to Hae’lynn. Solthen perched opposite him and grinned again. 

“I guess so, I mean at least you always remember my birthday” she turned to Hae’lynn “did you know my eldest actually forgot my birthday last year?” 

Ervine openly laughed at that “It’s fine, he forgot mine too” 

Hae’lynn giggled at the banter between the pair “My mother would kill us if me or my sisters forgot her birthday”

“I very nearly did kill him” Solthen huffed “But he managed to worm his way out by-”

“Excuse me you’re in my seat” 

Solthen’s expression dropped immediately and she sighed, her eyes aimed over Hae’lynn’s shoulder. The white haired woman turn to look at what was behind her to find Yseria leering over her. 

“Don’t talk to guests like that” Solthen sighed, “There are three other seats you could use”

Yseria pouted “Yeah but I want that one, I like the view”

“There is literally only a wall in front of it”

“It’s a nice wall”

“It's fine” Hae’lynn interrupted, standing carefully. “I don’t mind moving”

Solthen scowled “Don’t let her bully into moving dear, if you want to stay there-”

“No it’s fine, I’ll just go the other side of Ervine if that seat doesn’t belong to anyone”

“That's Korvos’ seat” The dark haired girl snapped

“Yseria” Ervine spoke carefully. “Korvos isn’t here. Sit down” 

Yeseria pouted before doing as she was asked while Hae’lynn settled into the chair the other side of Ervine. He shot her an apologetic look at she sat down. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence before food was served.  
“How is your friend doing by the way, Ervine” Solthen hummed between bites “You mentioned she got promoted into the duskwatch. What was her name; Embril, Ember?”

“Ambril” Ervine corrected gently “Yes she did. I believe she’s doing well, at least from what Vedrorn has told me. I’ve haven't had the chance to ask her myself recently” 

Solthen nodded “I’m glad she’s doing well, I’m sure she’ll serve the city well” she turns to Hae’lynn. “Isn’t your sister in the duskwatch?” 

Hae’lynn nods “Yes, my youngest sister; Nyave. She’s fairly new to it” 

“But doing well nonetheless, so or I hear. What do you do for a living, dear” 

Hae’lynn blushed lightly “Nothing so exciting, I’m a leyweaver generally but I volunteer as a medic on the side” 

“Important nonetheless” Ervine hummed thoughtfully from beside her. Her blush darkened. 

From the other side of Ervine, Yseria scoffed. Solthens eyes narrowed “Don’t be rude”

“Oh my stars, I’m just making a sound. Back off” 

“Don’t talk to me like that either”

“Talk to you like what”

“Like that”

“Why should you care? Are you scared I’ll embarrass you in front of our guest”

“You are embarrassing us in front of our guest, conduct yourself like a noble for stars sake”

Yseria sneered unkindly “Yeah, well I’m not a noble. And you’re not my mother so stop trying to act like it”

“If i was your mother I would have knocked some sense into you a long time ago-”

“Knocked? As in knocked up? Like what father did to my mother behind your back or-”

“Am I interrupting?” Everyone's head turned to the doorway where Korvos stood meekly, awkwardly rubbing his head. Yseria and Solthen exchanged a glare before Yseria scoffed loudly. “No, I was just leaving.” and with that she stood up, skulked past her brother and out the room. A tense silence settle for a few seconds before Ervine sighed, “I was wondering when you’d get back”

Korvos smirked “Aw, did you miss me brother?”

“No” Ervine quirked an eyebrow “Lady Theril has been awaiting your return for most the evening, I believe you owe her an apology” 

Korvos laughed awkwardly, spotting Hae’lynn seated next to Ervine, “Aha, sorry about that. Guess it slipped my mind”

Hae’lynn blinked, replaying those words over in her head for a few moments. They probably shouldn't have, but they actually hurt. “I apologise for being so forgettable” she mumbled quietly. 

It was Korvos’ turn to blink dumbly, well this plan was backfiring very quickly. “Oh- no I didn’t mean it like that, I-” normally he was better at working his way out of situations than this, it was just that Solthen and Ervine were giving him the most vicious set of glares he's ever seen in his life. 

“I need a word with you” Ervine spoke, his glare unshifting as he stood and grabbed at Korvos’ arm, shunting him out the room and closing door. “Are you dense?”

Another awkward laugh escaped the older man “A little” 

“I’m not playing around, Korvos. You’re being cruel” 

“I didn’t intend to be!” blue hands flying up in defense “I was just trying to help you two get an opportunity to get to know each other, the easiest way to do that was sign my name on the paper then disappear. I was going to explain my intentions to both of you when I had the chance” 

Ervines scowl was unmoving “Why are you so invested in this?”

Korvos sighed “Because you’re both helpless. You haven’t looked at a girl in so long you’ve forgot what to do when one takes an interest and she’s so afraid of her mother she’s willing to sacrifice her own wants and desires for her family. You both need my help” the shorter man inhaled deeply “tell me; did you enjoy the time you spent with her today?” 

The taller man stayed silent before sighing, “I did, but I’d argue that’s besides the point-”

“No, that's exactly the point you moron.” 

…

“...Fine. I see the point you’re trying to make. But you’ve still done damage in the process” 

Korvos’ expression relaxed “I know, we’ll walk her home and explain then. Okay?” 

The taller man exhaled and nodded slowly “Alright”

\----------------------------------

 

“I guess that makes sense…” Hae’lynn murmured after Korvos explained to her what he had said to Ervine. “But It’s not so simple for me I’m afraid”

“No, no. I get it.” Korvos frowns “Your mother wants you to marry me because our child would be the heir to both the Ailelumi and Theril family. That’s a rather large jump up the social ladder and your mother doesn’t even to do any of the work. I get it” 

“Then if you get it, why do you insist on continuing?” Hae’lynn averted her eyes to the ground hopelessly “It’ll just end in people getting hurt”

They were nearing her home now, so Korvos slowed to a stop causing his two companions to do the same. “Not necessary” he shrugged “Just tell your mother you’re out seeing me. I’ll confirm when needed and all that. Then you two can do- whatever you two enjoy doing together instead.” 

There was a pause. Hae’lynn turned to look at Ervine, who had been quiet throughout this conversation. “What do you think?”

Ervine observed her thoughtfully, after a moment he spoke “I have no desire to be- hurt by this situation, however” he sighed “I would like to see you again. If you’ll permit it” 

Did she permit it? She knew she wanted to but the thought of her mother seeing through their masquerade… she looked at Ervine again. Somehow every time she looked at him she was always shocked at how handsome he was, dark blue skin, high cheekbones, a sharp jaw, glimmering tattoos over his eyes. Not to mention his intellect, patience, kindness and-

She couldn’t lose this. Not yet anyway. 

“I do permit it. In fact I want that very much” 

Once again, Ervine offered one of his rare genuine smiled “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

The months in which Hae’lynn spent in Ervine’s presence seemed to pass quickly. While her life underneath the fake sky previously dragged painfully, her new found ‘friendship’ was refreshing to say the least. Besides, so far thanks to Korvos, their meetings had gone undetected by Hae’lynn’s mother, something she was extremely thankful for. However, Jyrela Theril wasn’t stupid so precautions had to be taken. 

“A party?” Hae’lynn hummed as Ervine moved his chess piece. 

“Yes.” his expression shifted up to regard her and he offered one of those soft smiles Hae’lynn was growing used to. “You would accompany Korvos, a safety precaution to keep our secret safe.” 

Hae’lynn moved her chess piece “Makes sense” she nodded “You should warn Korvos I’m not very good at dancing” that earned her a chuckle. 

“I doubt that very much” his eyes glanced her up and down before he moved his own piece “I bet you’re a lovely dancer. I’d like to see it” 

She was beginning to get used to him making her blush like an idiot and didn’t even bother to hide the colour painting across her cheeks “Yeah well” she giggled moving her final piece to checkmate his, “I’d like to see you dance too”

He hummed thoughtfully, placing a hand of his chin regarding the board, considering his loss. It almost seemed to please him, which was weird considering what a sore loser he was. “Perhaps that could be arranged” he finally murmured, his voice dropping an octave. 

She smiled before remembering the subject of conversation “So when would this party take place?” she inquired.

“Tomorrow”

“Pardon?”

“Tomorrow”

Hae’lynn sighed “I heard you, it's just that's hardly enough time to prepare. Why didn’t you mention this last week?” 

Ervine shrugged, smug bastard could at least pretend to feel a little guilty “I didn’t want you to spend the week worrying about it”  
“Now I can spend just this evening worrying about it, right?” 

Ervine quirked an eyebrow “I’ve prepared clothing and transport for you and Korvos has informed your family. You have nothing to worry about regarding preparations”

Well the white-haired woman had to admit that offered a great level of relief “Alright” she hummed, “I didn’t mean to disregard your ability to think of everything. I apologise.”

He laughed at that, it was a good sound. “So long as you realise your error, there is nothing to forgive” he stood, offering a hand which Hae’lynn accepted as she stood herself. “Your dress should have been delivered to your house, I believe it was entrusted to a “Uren”” 

“It’s in good hands then” Hae’lynn smiled “Did you pick the dress?”

“Yes, I did. I think it will look stunning on you”

Well, the blush had returned again. “Oh really? What colour?” 

He chuckled gently, “You’ll have to wait to find out” 

 

\-------------

Hae’lynn twirled elegantly in front of the large mirror and smiled, the dress was indeed stunning. It was a rich plum colour, it had a collar that wrapped around her neck and left her back open. Threads of mana came down from the collar to curl around her arms and begin to spread across her back. It was a long dress that brushed against her ankles, there were long slits on the sides of the legs starting from just below the hip, every so often her legs mana tattoos glowed between the fabric. 

“That’s a good look for you” Nyave spoke from the other side of the room, brushing down her shirt and straightening the bright blade attached to her side. Hae’lynn smiled at her younger sibling through the mirror as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was loose with only some of the strands at the front twirled and pulled back, firmly put in place by a number of bright pins. “Thank you” she hummed “I’m not actually dreading this” 

“Shocking” Nyave smirked “Did you say the Ailelumi boy got you that?”

“That is correct”

“Which brother?”

Hae’lynn coughed lightly “Largely irrelevant” 

“Uh-huh” 

Hae’lynn was about to respond when their mother's voice carried across the room, telling them it was time to leave. Nyave huffed gently and changed the subject as they went to leave “I wish father was around for more of these things”

“I know” Hae’lynn uttered gently as they made their way towards the door “He’s busy though, besides he hates these gatherings”

“Him and me both” the younger sibling sighed “Think mother would notice if only you and Luru went?”

Hae’lynn frowned “Scerlo is going as well with her husband, don’t you want to see you sister and brother-in-law? We haven’t really seen her since she got married” 

Another huff left the youngest “Fine.”

“It won’t be that bad” the eldest sibling smiled softly “Ervine mentioned one of his friends who is making her way up the Duskwatch ranks will be there. Ambril I think it was. You can compare stabbing techniques!”

That earned her a laugh. “Fine, fine” Nyave sighed as they made their way downstairs “I do enjoy comparing stabbing technique.”

 

\---

It was busier than expected in the Ailelumi hall, Hae’lynn had assumed it would only be a small number of people attending but apparently she was incorrect in that assumption. As she and her family were ushering into the large hall, Korvos greeted them at the entrance. 

“Hae’lynn!” he greeted cheerful, leaning down slightly to press his lips to her cheek, a gesture that surprised her but no doubt pleased her mother “I’m so glad you and your family could make it, you look radiant in that dress” 

Hae’lynn smiled “Thank you, Korvos. You look very handsome yourself” she technically wasn’t lying, he did scrub up well with all the decorations and jewels that were commonly used as fashion in nightborne society. However while Korvos was rather gentle of the eye this evening, Hae’lynn couldn’t help but subtly scan the hall for her prefered Ailelumi brother. She spotted Ervine across the hall, engaged in conversation with a slight shorter man with long white hair, with strands of hair sliding out of the ponytail it had been swept into. If Korvos looked handsome than Hae’lynn wasn’t sure what word to use for Ervine; exquisite jumped to mind after another moment of doe-eyed staring. He’d pushed back his shoulder length black hair, pushing the strands that usually rested on his face out of the way so they could no longer hide his cheek bones. His outfit was a deep blue with a high collar, the front of the shirt lay open slightly so the tattoos that were engraved in his chest became visible, two bright blue mana blades were attached to either side of his hip which almost seemed to illuminate him. 

The man who accompanied Ervine turned his head Hae’lynn’s direction which caused her to blush and avert her eyes at being caught staring. Korvos noticed as well and laughed gently, “Lady Theril” he announced aimed his eyes towards Hae’lynn’s mother. “I’m stealing your daughter away for the evening, I hope that will be no issue”

Jyrela giggled, a pleased smile staining her face “Not at all, just bring her back in one piece” 

“By my honour, I will try” Korvos gave a slight bow and a wink before slipping his hand onto Hae’lynn’s upper back and steering her away from her family. Once ear distance away he tsked playfully. “I didn’t realise my brother was such a charmer, two minutes here and you were already starstruck by him. I dare say this plan is doomed”

Hae’lynn blushed and looked at the floor “I’m sorry”

Korvos moved his hand to her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze “I’m joking, Lynn. We’ll be fine”

Shifting her gaze back up, Hae’lynn quirked an eyebrow “Lynn?” 

“Yes, its your new nickname. I came up with it. Just now”

“I hate it”

“Well, Lynn, I think it’s cute and since you’re my “Date” this evening I have every right to come up with a new nickname for you so you’re stuck with it I’m afraid.” 

The white-haired women couldn’t help but laugh “I suppose I cannot argue with such flawless logic” 

“Exactly, now let’s find grab my brother before you both burn holes into each other

 

\----

Ervine was more grateful than he’d admit when he saw that messy white pony tail through the crowd of people. When the owner of said ponytail saw him, a look of relief flickering visibly on his face as he made his way over. “I was worried I wasn’t going to able to find you” the man greeted, placing a hand on Ervine’s shoulder and squeezing. Ervine gave a subtle smile and patted his friends hand “How are you, Vedrorn?” he asked as the other man withdrew his hand and shrugged. 

“Living I suppose, and terrified. You know I’m not used to these kind of events” he laughed awkwardly “I didn’t even have anything to wear til you sent me something. Why were you so adamant I come again?” 

Ervine tilted his head and quirked his eyebrow “I apologise, I assumed you wanted a job with a highborne house so you could actually provide for your sister and yourself. Was I mistaken?” 

“Ow, no need to go for the low blows so quick. I’m not emotionally prepared for that kind of conflict right now” Vedrorn blows a loose strand of hair out of his face before continuing “But I guess highborne parties are a good way to meet highborne employers” 

“I’m glad you see to reason” Ervine nodded, “Your swordplay and magic work is that of someone a thousand years your senior, it should be put to good use not cast down to the other end of society” 

Vedrorn scoffed gently “Wow, were you always this nice, keep talking to me like this and you might actually trick me into thinking we’re friends”

“We are friends” 

“Stop you’ll make me blush” 

Ervine flicked his hand lazily sending a small spark of mana at the shorter man and slightly zapping his nose, the attacked man winced and covered his nose with his hand. “Oww, such a spoilsport” 

Ervine chuckled lightly and gave an almost apologetic look “You asked for it”

Vedrorn scowled playfully “At no point do I recall saying-” he paused “The late comers are cute”

Ervine turned to see the Theril family make its way into the hall, he has been correct, that dress was an excellent choice on this behalf. Hae’lynn looked radiant. Ervine watched his brother move over to greet them and was surprised at the light pang of jealousy as his brother laid his lips of Hae’lynn’s cheek. Ervine turned back to the conversation quickly, jealousy was illogical here, he knew what his brother was doing was a ruse. So what was the issue? He pushed the thoughts away and tried to pay attention to what Vedrorn was saying.  
“Mind you” the shorter elf laughed, “the one with the swords looks like she could beat me with one hand”

Ervine huffed gently “Entirely possible, she is Duskwatch afterall” 

“Oh, so she’s like a second Ambril?”

“I couldn’t tell you,I haven’t met her personally”

Vedrorn shrugged and shifted his eyes over to the family again before quirking his eyebrow slightly. “Umm” he spoke slowly and lowering his voice “the one who your brother is all over was just looking at you like you were a bottle of arcwine and she hasn’t drunk in months”

Ervine looked over again to see Hae’lynn had averted her eyes and was blushing lightly, his brother was wearing that stupid smug expression he seemed to use whenever the pair were in the same room. Despite their need to be discreet, Ervine couldn’t help but smile. 

Vedrorn coughed “Now you’re looking at her like she was a bottle of arcwine-” he stopped himself “I’m no genius but maybe eying up the woman on your brothers arm isn’t a very good idea considering the people we’re surrounded by”

“I appreciate your concern, Vedrorn.” Ervine murmured quietly “but it's more complicated than that. Please don’t worry yourself” 

The white haired man shrugged “If you say so”

The conversion halted as the pair spotted Korvos and Hae’lynn making their way over, “Brother!” Korvos greeted cheerfully, “You remember Lady Hae’lynn, don’t you?”

“Of course” Ervine smiled, lifting Hae’lynns hand and gently kissing it. “It is very nice to see you again. You look breathtaking”

“”Thank you, Ervine. You look stunning as well”

The use of his name instead of his title made him smirk. A dangerous game, but one he was excited to play nonetheless. “But where are my manners, may i introduce my friend; Vedrorn”

“Evening” Vedrorn nodded lazily to which Hae’lynn smiled. The man was clearly regular civilian- perhaps not even that. His casual greeting and slight lack of the stereotypical nightborne accent gave it away pretty quickly. Not that Hae’lynn minded, she sort of prefered that kind of company away. 

Korvos didn’t seem phased either “I didn’t realise you had friends, Ervine”  
Vedrorn smirked “He doesn’t, he’s actaully paying me to be here”

That earnt a rich laugh from Korvos and a glare from Ervine “you’re not funny” he almost pouted as Korvos slapped him on the shoulder. 

“An accurate assessment brother. I believe the term ‘Hilarious’ is more accurate”

Ervine sighed “you’re both such children”

Hae’lynn giggled softly at the banter. Ervine gave her a look “Please don’t encourage them”

The short woman smiled innocently “I would never”

“Hmm” Ervine hummed giving Hae’lynn a look that instantly caused a blush to paint her face. 

Korvos sighed dramatically “Oh my stars, you two are so bad at this. Go away”

The taller sibling resettled a neutral expression on his face “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“I’ve been here for 5 minutes and I already know whats happening. I can guarantee you know what he’s talking about” Vedrorn shrugged and raising his hands in defense at Ervines glare “I don’t care, nor am I going to gossip about that so don’t give me that look” 

“You both need to work on your acting, If Vedrorn noticed then you have a real risk of…” Korvos paused “...of less savoury characters noticing” 

Hae’lynn gulps “Sorry”

He patted her shoulder with his hand, “Don’t apologise” he looked her Ervine “Me and Lynn here are going to take a walk outside. Wouldn’t it be tragic if I...I don’t know...left her down the hall and someone had to come get her” he winks at his younger brother “you’re welcome”

He steers Hae’lynn away swiftly leaving Ervine to half chuckle-half sigh at his brothers antics “Vedrorn-” he starts 

Vedrorn holds up his hands “No need to explain, I get it. Korvos is pretending to court her, but she’s actually riding your magic carpet instead. I’m also going to assume its arranged so Korvos doesn’t care, correct?”

Ervine shrugged “Give or take, its slightly more complicated but you’ve got the gist of it”

“I’m surprised to be honestly, I didn’t think you were really attracted to...well anything”  
“It's not my main priority” Ervine paused as he watched Korvos walk back into the room unaccompanied “I best go find Hae’lynn then. I hope you don’t mind me abandoning you”

Vedrorn smirked “Nah go on. Might introduce myself to her sister, she looked exciting. Nyave was it?”

Ervine nodded “Enjoy the evening, Vedrorn”

“You too, Ervine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ysreia grit her jaw lightly, before relaxing it as she watched Korvos walk back into the room. Alone. She rolled her eyes slightly before quickly allowing a smile to paint her face as Korvos’ gaze looked in her direction. He smiled and waved, the dark haired girl returned the wave before taking a small sip of her arcwine. 

Her eyes scanned the room for her new target, the smile decorating her face widening as she found them. Waltzing across the room, her long dark dress dancing around her legs gently until she came to a stop in front of two women. Ignoring the confused glare one woman gave her, Ysreia turned to the other woman in a long white dress, decorated in purple and blue jewels. 

“Lady Theril. An honour.” she hummed in a practised tone of pleasantness. Lady Theril looked confused to say the least, but she maintain that fake expression that had been chiseled into her expression since she’s arrived. 

“Thank you, dear. And...you are?” Her tone was sickly and sweet, a formality to be sure. The woman beside Jyrela sighed and quirked her eyebrow. 

“This is my step-daughter; Ysreia.” Ysreia turned her head to Solthen and allowed a smirk to yank at her lips. 

“Ysreia Ailelumi” she sneered a little too spitefully. “My father had me legitimised” well technically it had been Korvos who had pushed for her to be legitimised but what she had said seemed to agitated Solthen more, so she didn’t bother to correct herself. 

“I see” Jyrela nodded “Well it’s very nice to meet you. I’m familiar with your half-brother. He’s a credit to your family.” 

The high and mighty Shal’dorei nobles rarely said anything that Ysreia could agree with, but that was something she could agree with, even if Jyrela likely didn’t mean it. “That’s why I won’t let your moron daughter get him or Ervine hurt.” she mentally cursed, keeping her expression polite. 

“Yes. I’ve meet your daughter. My brother seems fond of her” 

Jyrela seemed pleased by this “I’m glad you think so, Hae’lynn enjoys his company also.” 

“That is good” she bit her lip trying to keep her smirk restrained “Ervine is a good man, he deserves a good woman.”

Solthen’s eyes narrowed sharply, no doubt in on her sons plan, and opened her mouth to correct Ysreia’s “mistake”. However Jyrela spoke faster.

“Ervine?” she scoffed, her confusion clear “You meant Korvos, correct?”  
Ysreia blinked innocently “No, ma’am. See, Korvos is over there. Hae’lynn and Ervine are nowhere to be seen.” She points lazily for dramatic effect at Korvos who was currently engaged in conversation with the Nightborne man Ervine had been talking to earlier. That pleasant, fake expression was all but wiped off of Jyrela’s face and the woman's cheeks coloured in, what seemed to be, anger. 

“Jyrela, dear. I’m sure-” Solthen started but was swiftly interrupted 

“Please excuse me a moment, Lady Ailelumi.” she snapped, turning and striding off. Finally, Ysreia allowed that smirk to paint across her lips. 

 

 

_______

 

Ervine allowed himself a gentle smirk.

Hae’lynn was waiting patiently out in the hallway for him, her hands folded over her lap as she idly examined the artwork around the hall. 

“I was correct” he spoke softly to not startle her “that dress was an excellent choice.” 

She turned and smiled widely at him “Well” she hummed “you’re right about most things” 

The taller man huffed gently, making his way to her and placing his warm hand on her lower back. Lowering himself to her ear, she could practically hear the proud smirk on his face “I have something for you.” he spoke lowly in a tone that caused her to shiver lightly. She blushed,

“You don’t need to-” she started but a soft chuckle stopped her.

“I know I don’t need to, however I want to.”

“How romantic of you” Her face burned, a feeling that was surprisingly pleasant.”But you already do a lot for me. I’d like to gift you something.”

“Your presence is gift enough, Hae’lynn.” 

He sounded genuine when he said that, it made her heart hammer so loudly that for a moment she almost couldn’t hear anything else “I could easily say the same thing to you.” 

He offered her another genuine laugh before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to her forehead. “Walk with me” he spoke softly as he pulled back and made his way down the hall. She did as she was told and allowed herself to be led down the long hall before they halted again. 

“Ervine?” the voice that spoke was strained and deep, shaking slightly at the end of the word.

Ervine turned and looked mildly surprised “Father. Are you alright?”

The man that walked towards them looked beyond unwell and was the saddest looking man Hae’lynn had ever seen. His eyes shifted over Hae’lynn and he offered her a weak smile before looking back to his son. “Yes, I’m fine thank you. Korvos suggested I at least attempt to make an appearance in the hall. Can’t let the other nobles think I’m dead.” he gave an empty laugh that made Hae’lynn’s heart ache. She looked at Ervine to see a pained expression flicker over his face before his usual neutral expression replaced it. 

“I see” he nodded “But I haven’t introduced my companion. Hae’lynn, this is my father; Kaiden Ailelumi. Father, this is Hae’lynn Theril.” 

“An unexpected honour, my Lord” Hae’lynn smiled shifting her gaze back to the older man. Kaiden looked a lot like Ervine and Ysreia did, tall with dark hair and deep blue skin. However unlike his children, Kaiden looked on the verge of crying and collapsing all at once. 

He attempted to return the smile as he lifted one of Hae’lynns hands to his lips “The honour is mine, Lady Theril. It’s not often I meet a woman that my youngest son willing to sneak out for. He’s usually so well behaved.”

Ervine sighed “Father-” 

Kaiden holds up his hands in defense, the shaking in his wrists made obvious by the action “Sorry, sorry. I’m not trying to embarass you. You children enjoy yourselves”

He didn’t wait for a reply before he skulked off towards the dance hall where the party goers were collected. Hae’lynn shifted her gaze to Ervine and frowned “He’s off his mana.” it had meant to be a question but it came out as a statement. 

“I know.” the dark haired man sighed, guiding her forward gently as they continued down the hall. The sad expression that flickered across his face sparked a sudden and vicious guilt in Hae’lynn. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say something that upset you.”

“You didn’t. Please don’t worry yourself” 

Hae’lynn sensed a lie behind the statement but didn’t press further, instead she wrapped her arms around Ervine’s closest arm to her, slipping her hand into his and pushing her lips to his shoulder in a quick kiss. The gesture clearly surprised him but soon he leant into the touch, tightening his hand around hers. It felt good.

They continued like this for a few more minutes before they came to a closed door. With his free hand, Ervine carefully pushed it open and guided the shorter woman in. As the door slide close, Ervine idley flicked his wrist which illuminated the room in a gentle glow. 

It was looked like a dance hall, but significantly smaller than the one used to host parties. Gently untangling himself from Hae’lynn, Ervine made his way over to a small box-like object and begun fiddling with something Hae’lynn couldn’t see. After a short time, music erupted out of the small box and hummed into a slow and steady rhythm. 

The taller elf made his way back to Hae’lynn, a pleased expression painted across his face. He held out his hand and bowed. At Hae’lynn’s surprised expression he chuckled gently, “I did say I wanted to see you dance” 

She blushed as she took his hand, “I do recall you saying something along those lines.” she smiled “I also recall telling you that I’m not very good at it” 

He returned her smile, gently pulling her body against his and curling a hand around her lower back. “Just follow my lead.”

Draping her arm over his shoulder, Hae’lynn did as she was told and followed his lead. He was surprisingly good, it made it easy to follow his steps and not accidently trapple his feet. As the music guided them around the room, Hae’lynn felt Ervine's arm tighten slightly pulling her more snuggly against him. The action made her heart hammer so hard she was almost certain he could feel it, the thought that he could made her face burn. However he didn’t seem satisfied with this, instead he slipped the hand that wasn’t on her back out of her hand to join his other hand and pull her closer. 

It was hard to dance properly in this position so instead Hae’lynn simply draped her free arm over his shoulder as well and allowed him to sway her slowly. Even as the music came to a halt, he continued to sway her gently.

Hae’lynn couldn’t quite recall when, but at some point they had both shifted their gazes to each other, and the white haired woman found she couldn’t look away. Ervine seemed to share her sentiment as instead of pulling away from her as their swaying came to a halt, he lowered his head to her.

Without even thinking, Hae’lynn shifted up to meet him halfway, for her lips to meet his. It was short and chaste, soon both of them had pulled back a short way to smile at each other. Ervine sighed in what seemed contentment before shifting down again to connect his lips to hers again.

One of his hands slide up from her back to tangle in her hair, being careful not to accidentally pull at it as he seemingly tried to pull her closer. She hadn't even realised it, but Hae’lynn found she had done the exact same thing, burying her hand in his dark hair and trying to pull him closer to her.

However, she wasn’t nearly as careful as he was, her jewelry getting tangled and caught in his hair causing him to gasp sharply. She pulled back to apologise but he lurched forward, catching her mouth mid-sentence, smiling against her lips at the surprise he caused her. His tongue slide cautiously against her bottom lip, when no resistance is given, he probed further pushing the muscle against her own tongue. 

Hae’lynn realises she’s out of breath a little too late, pulling back to gasp, still cradling his face near hers. He’s breathing heavily but not nearly as heavily as she is. “How are you not out of breathe” she laughs weakly which causes him to chuckle quietly. 

“I can hold my breath for up to five minutes” he states conversationally causing Hae’lynn to huff lightly. 

“Of course you can.” 

The response caused Ervine to playfully quirk an eyebrow, opening his mouth to resort with a no doubt witty remark. Honestly Hae’lynn doesn’t care to hear it right now, instead she yanks him down to her height with the intent of sealing his mouth with hers. The slamming of a door opening interrupts that intent almost immediately. Hae’lynn sees Ervines eye shift up and narrow, giving a good idea of who was standing in the doorway behind her-

“Starlight, I’ve been looking for you” 

Hae’lynn felt her heart rate pick up too quickly. Her head become too light, her breathing become too frequent. 

To her surprise, Ervine’s arms tightened around her, almost protectively. A gesture that at one point she might have been grateful for, but right now it was suffocating. “Do you normally wander around someone else's home so freely” his tone was cold and commanding, almost scary. Jyrela was unphased. 

“Do you normally steal away your brothers company and hide her away for yourself?” Her tone was tight and sickly, definitely scary. 

“How does one steal a person. She isn’t some trinket.” 

“Yet she allows herself to be ferried away like a common whore-” Jyrela sneers sharply “why so quiet Starlight? He didn’t steal your voice as well did he?”

It was too much- stars she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe- She, no, not now. It was too much. She couldn’t- make it stop. Please. Please. Please-

Jyrela’s hands landed on her shoulders causing her to jolt sharply. “Come, Starlight. Let’s go and perhaps I’ll overlook this small incident.”

Ervine’s grip tightened “You cannot force her to go anywhere-”

“Please” Hae’lynn managed, her voice sounding weak and pathetic to her own ears “Please don’t”

Ervine blinked in surprise, slowly- very slowly, his grip loosened allowing Hae’lynn to be pulled away from his hold. Jyrela smiled “Good girl. Go wait by the entrance for me. I’ll be there soon, then we can leave”

Hae’lynn obeyed without a word, leaving Jyrela and Ervine in the room alone. “You realise I could just tell Korvos not to marry her” Ervine sneered “He’d listen to me”

Jyrela tilted her head, seemingly unphased. “You think Korvos is the only highborne lord I have lined up for my daughter to seduce?” she huffed in amusement “He’s just the least complicated. The others are cheaters and abusers. Imagine the complications of Hae’lynn’s husband getting another woman pregnant? Or beating her until she or the baby died? It would ruin all my hard work.” 

Ervine didn’t even bother hiding his expression of disgust and shock, Jyrela simply shrugged at it “You act surprised but you don’t get far in this society without planning and sacrifice.”

“What if she failed to seduce your rapers and beaters” Ervine grit out “What fate would you bestow upon her then?” 

Jyrela shrugged again “I’d likely disown her and have Scerlo remarry. I have four daughter, it’s not like I’m running out any time soon.” she tilts her head “You know what fate is in store for disowned children; they end up being banished, withering and dying. If you truly do care about my sweet Starlight, you’ll be sure to put in a good word with your brother for me.”

The woman didn’t wait for a reply, she simply bowed and smiled “A pleasure talking to you, my lord” and then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The recent months had been slow for Hae’lynn. Considering how the time with Ervine flew by, this change of pace was like slamming into a brick wall. It was halting, sudden and- stars, it really, really hurt. Her mother had been displeased with her deception, displeased being a light word for it, perhaps livid was more accurate. After being caught, Hae’lynn had found herself spilling her lies and secrets to her mother in fear of what would happen if they came to light later. That likely didn’t help. Hae’lynn lightly touched the most prominent of her bruises, colouring the right side of her eye, flinching her hand back quickly at the spike of pain. 

The images of her punishment swum though her head again; her mother leering over her as her bodyguard brought his gauntlet back against Hae’lynn’s cheek. “Look what you’ve made me do, Starlight” she sighed dramatically “If you’d just listened to me this wouldn’t have happened. Now we’re going to have to wait for those bruises to heal before we can continue our work. Don’t you feel awful for wasting your mother's time?” 

She did feel awful. For both the guilt implied and the overwhelming ache for Ervine’s company. To have him offer that gentle smile he saved for her, to have him press his lips against hers, to have his hands roam her body and-

‘No. No, not again. Have you learnt nothing, you stupid girl’ Hae’lynn chastised herself, her cheeks burning at her own thoughts. She’s given into the thoughts too quickly, too often recently. Unless she wanted to get punished again, she knew she had to stop. Not that there was much else to do but think wicked thoughts...she was basically room bound. That was until her bruises had healed and her mother had organised a meeting with another highborne lord, just in case Korvos couldn’t be tempted back into a courtship. Despite the illusion of their relationship being broken he had been writing weekly up until a couple of days ago. Maybe he had got tired of playing house for Hae’lynn’s sake. The white haired girl didn’t blame him. 

Nyave was allowed in her room twice a week for a few hours to keep her company and she was allowed down for dinner if she was accompanied by Uren on the way down and wore her hair down. Her mother didn’t like looking at her bruises and kindly requested they stay hidden. 

She groaned as the thoughts of ‘he who shall not be named’ begun swirling in her head again. Moving over to the balcony and pushing the glass doors open in hopes that the air would clear her head. It didn’t. She sighed, if she knew how to teleport or slow fall she could just leave through here, perhaps that's why her mother never had her taught. Where would she go anyway? She looked up at the false sky above her. She was caged in, that much she knew. 

‘Sleep. Time will move faster if you sleep’ she decided to listen to her conscious, heading back into her room and over to the closet. Pulling off the dress she had worn down to dinner she frowned as she caught sight of herself. She was beginning to understand why her mother asked her to wear her hair down, she wouldn’t want to look at the purple and brown hues painting her face either. A few bruises she hadn’t noticed before were dotting her body as well, she was looking skinner too.  
That wasn’t good, the highborne her mother kept mentioning in regards to Hae’lynn’s next courtship apparently didn’t like skinny women. He was an Arcbinder who was currently doing well for himself; Arcbinder Idril Randel. At least she was pretty sure that was his name. Both her sisters had mentioned him, Luru had said he was strong and handsome. Nyave had said he was cruel and arrogant. 

Sighing deeply as she pulled on a dark silk robe and tied it closed, Hae’lynn tried to stop thinking everything for just a few seconds, it was making her head hurt, it was-

“That was a sight I wouldn’t mind seeing again”

Hae’lynn yelped at the voice, covering her mouth quickly in hopes none of her family heard it. Turning to see Ervine perched in one of the chair she kept on her balchany, a glass of arcwine in his hand. He was leant back casually, his foot propped up on his knee, the hand holding the arcwine was rested on the arm of her chair while the other rested in his lap. Considering that he had almost given her a heart attack sneaking up on her while she was changing, Hae’lynn was almost angry at how calm he looked. 

“What in blazes are you doing” she hissed blushing heavily, she tried to put as much ire in her voice as possible but unfortunately Hae’lynn was aware she was probably the least intimidating Nightborne he’d ever come across. 

Ervine quirked an eyebrow as though that was a silly question “I wanted to see you” given the trouble she would get in if he was caught here that was a pretty pathetic excuse. One that was likely only half the reasoning. 

“Well- how did you get up here?!” 

“Teleporting.”

Of course it was teleporting.

He was tipsy, she could tell from his curt replies and bemused expression. However there was something else in his tone that Hae’lynn couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“Did...did something happen?” she asked tentatively. He looked at her properly, downing his arc wine and placing it on the small table next to him. She couldn’t deny the small pang of fear as he stood up at his full height and began to approach her, had she said something wrong?” 

She backed up slightly “Ervine, I -” her words stopped as he caught her mouth in his. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the shock of the action or the fact that she just needed him so much but Hae’lynn found her fingers curling around his shirt and kissing him back. This was different from the first time they’d kissed, it was needy, erratic and messy. A small weak sound escaped from the back of her throat to which Ervine responded with what almost sounded like a growl, pushing her back until she connected with the closet. Hae’lynn suddenly become hyper aware that Ervine was pulling at the silk holding her gown together. Something about the action brought her back to the present.

She turned her head away slightly to give her mouth space to talk as her robe fell open and his hands found her bare waist. When he didn’t relent she moved her hands to his hair and tugged gently. “Ervine…” she managed as he moved his mouth down to her neck and ravaged the skin there. Part of her just wanted to melt against him and let him continue, however the part of her that wasn’t a lust-filled idiot put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed.

“Ervine, stop. Please”

He pulled back sharply, his expression painted with shame. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” his gaze was set anywhere else in the room but her, the guilt in his expression prominent. 

Carefully tying her robe shut, she moved back towards him, moving her hand to his cheek and guiding his head back to look at her. Meeting his gaze she offered a smile “It’s fine, you just didn’t answer my question.” 

His expression relaxed slightly, before he frowned, moving his hand to her face and pushing her hair out of the way. Hae’lynn almost forgot what he was looking at before his frown turned into a glare. 

“She hit you.”

Hae’lynn blinked, a blush forming across her cheeks, bringing her hand up to cover her injured face. “No...I mean- it was her bodyguard”

 

“You say that like it makes it any better.”

“It doesn’t matter, Ervine.”

“Hae’lynn, you can’t be serious-”

“You’re avoiding my question again.”

He paused and sighed “My brother told me when someone avoids answering your question it’s a polite indicatition you should drop it.” 

Hae’lynn huffs lightly “Advise I have no doubt you ignored.”

That learnt her a laugh, and Hae’lynn knew she would never be able to put into words the way the sound made her feel. Despite this he didn’t seem eager to talk about it.

“You look tired” Hae’lynn prompted gently “Would you like to lie down?”

She half expected him to decline, but instead he just nodded slowly. Sliding her hand into his, she carefully led him to her bed and guided him to lie down, pulling back to collect a chair so she could sit next to him. However to her surprise he kept his grip on her hand tight.

“Would you lie with me? Please.” 

She would have accepted anyway but the sad expression on his face almost made her confess that she would literally do anything for him. Almost. Instead she just nodded with a smile, sliding under the covers next to him and settling in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply and sighing in contentment “I missed you so much” he confessed quietly. 

Hae’lynn gently pressed her lips to his neck and buried her hands in his shirt “I missed you too.”

They settled in silence for a short while, listening to each others breathing and heartbeats. After a while Ervine spoke “It’s my father. He withered.”

Hae’lynn blinked dumbly for a moment before frowning “Withered?”

She felt his head move in a nod, “you saw he was off his mana at the party a few months ago, He only got worse and more insitstant on not taking it. He became a nightfallen shortly after but a few days ago he...he withered completely. He’s not himself anymore”

His grip around her tightened before he continued “I...told Korvos we should put him down. Get it over with, no point in prolonging the inevitable.” 

“What did he say?” Hae’lynn prompted gently, stroking his back as she spoke.

“He was angry- disappointed even” his voice shook ever so slightly as he spoke “I have seen my brother irritated, annoyed or even upset with me. But I’ve never seen him truly angry at anyone, let alone myself.”

Hae’lynn shuffled up carefully so she could get a better view of his face without dislodging his arms, pressing a kiss to his nose and snuggling against his cheek. He seemed grateful for the contact. 

“To answer your earlier question of why I am here” he continued carefully “Korvos is stressed and drowning in his own denial that our father can be saved. Ysreia and Mother are at eachothers throats constantly meaning I cannot focus in that cesspit of misery and malcontent.”

A silence settled for a moment “I couldn’t bare to be at home any longer”

That hurt her to hear, the thought that he was suffering without her…

Hae’lynn tightly wrapped her arms around the taller man, curling her legs around his waist and pulling herself as close to him as she could. “What are you doing?” he asked gently, traces of amusement in this voice. 

“Hugging the sad out of you.” she hummed, the sound muffled by his neck. The reasoning sounded stupider out loud but she stuck with it either way. Despite that, he laughed softly, in turn wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her back. 

“I’d like to hug the sadness out of you too” He smirked, pulling back so he could look at her. “Can I stay here a while?”

Hae’lynn smiled at him “As long as you need” moving forward she connected her lips with his, kissing him like she had intended all those months ago to which he happily returned it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hae’lynn hummed slightly as she awoke and nuzzled the surface her cheek lay against, it didn’t feel like her pillow, it felt too...smooth? And warm- her pillow was definitely not always this warm. A soft chuckle confirmed that it was most definitely not her pillow, the sound bringing back the memories of the evening before, pushing herself up gently and blinking sleepily at her pillow replacement.

“Sleep well?” Ervine smirked at her, shifting a hand up to push loose strands of hair behind her ear. Yawning slightly Hae’lynn shifted herself up his body to rest her head on the crook of his neck, “I don’t even remember dozing off” 

His arms shifted again, this time to wrap around her waist and hold her against him, pushing his lips to her forehead he hummed with amusement “Are you aware you sleep talk?” 

“Oh?” Hae’lynn replied trying to keep the mild embarrassment out of her voice as she shifts her head to regard him “What did I say?” 

She saw him smile gently at her, moving his lips to this time press chastely against her mouth “Nothing you should be embarrassed about, please do not worry yourself.”

She pouted playfully “That’s vague if it's not embarrassing you should tell me”

“You misunderstand me- I said its nothing you should be embarrassed about. Not that you wouldn’t be embarrassed about it.” he smirked “and knowing you, you most definitely would be embarrassed”

Her playful expression turns to full-on horror, sitting up fully and covering her burning cheeks. He sat up with her to keep his arms around her waist, moving one arm up to take a hand attempting to cover her and pulling it back to replace it with his mouth in a gentle kiss. 

“See? I haven’t even told you yet and-” 

“Just tell meeee” 

“About what?” he blinked innocently as she scowled at him, “Oh, you mean how you helplessly moan my name in your sleep?”

Somehow her blush darkened “I did not!”

“Oh, you most definitely did, dear. ‘Ervine, oh Ervine, put it there-’” 

“Shushhh, you’re making this up-”

“‘My what long fingers you ha-” the end of his sentence was muffled by her free hand as she attempted to stop him from talking. He huffed against it, taking her wrist with his other hand gracefully rolling them both so that she was straddling his torso, her wrists trapped by his hands. He sat up slightly, so their faces were close together. 

“‘Lord Ervine’” he continued, his voice teeming with amusement “what a smart mouth you have, perhaps you should-”

“Please stop” Hae’lynn squeaked, biting her lip, she almost looked on the verge of tears “It’s humiliating”

Ervine's hands slide from her wrist back to her waist, “Everyone has such thoughts, Hae’lynn”

“That doesn’t mean I want you to hear them” 

“Why? I liked hearing them.”

Hae’lynn almost choked on the air “I- don’t say that so nonchalantly!” 

He smiled apologetically, moving his head to rest on the crook of her neck and planting a number of kisses there.

Hae’lynn sighed softly in response “I hate you”

He hummed “No you don’t. You would have shoved me off your balcony if that was the case”

“Then you would have just teleported back up again”

“Also true” he pulled back his usual neutral expression swimming back onto his face “Would it make you feel better to tell you of similar thoughts I’ve had?” 

She blushed again “You have those?”

“From time to time. I’m quite busy”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes “Lucky you, there isn’t much to do stuck in here apart from-” she paused “you know, stuff”

“Ahh, to spend my life doing nothing but stuff” Ervine sighed “What a life that would be”

Hae’lynn quirked an eyebrow “You strike me as the type that would hate that”

Ervine gave her another one of those looks that made her shiver “It always flatters me how well you know me.” he quirks an eyebrow “but you didn’t answer my question.”

Hae’lynn pouted slightly “Someone who broke into my room once told me that's a polite indication you should drop it”

The dark haired man huffed, “Advice I’m sure you ignored”

She smiled “You know me so well”

They both smiled at each other gently before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Ervine's lips are soft and welcoming. He deepens the kiss and Hae’lynn open her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. Ervine breaks the kiss and sighs. 

“I need to get back soon.” a tint of reluctant rests on his tone as speaks, Hae’lynn places her hand on his cheek.

“I understand, your family needs you”

He moves forward again and places a quick kiss on her mouth, “Can I see you soon?”

She nods “We’ll...we’ll come up with something. Until then- you know where my balcony is.”

He smiles at her again, kissing her one last time before sliding his body from out beneath her, and adjusting his shirt. He looks back at her and frowns “Your neck.”

Hae’lynn blinks dumbly at him before standing up and walking over to her dresser mirror, a dark bruise was beginning to form on her neck. “Oh”

The light haired girl could see Ervine’s expression in the mirror pull into light concern “I’m sorry. My intention of coming here was not to get you into trouble”

Hae’lynn shook her head walked over to him, “It’s fine. I can cover it” she gave a small smile “I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

Ervine nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a soft embrace before teleporting away.

 

\- - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - -

 

“Where have you been?!” Korvos bursts into his office without knocking or greeting. He looked exhausted, worried, relieved and livid all at the same time. It made Ervine feel slightly guilty for leaving unannounced. 

“You’ve found him?” he could hear his mother's voice in the background. Another wave of guilt washed over him as his mother burst into the room as well and practically flung her arms around him and began sobbing on his shoulder. “We didn’t know where you went, I thought my baby boy had left me”

Putting down the book he had been reading, Ervine carefully returned the embrace. “I apologise, mother, I should have said something before I left”

“Damn right you should have” Korvos snapped.

“Shush, it doesn’t matter sweetheart. You’re here now” Solthen sniffed ignoring her eldest sons comment. 

Ervine looked at his older brother “I didn’t realise an adult man going out for the evening would create such a stur. Had I realised-”

“Our father is on his deathbed-”

“Korvos” Solthen released Ervine to frown at her other son “There is no need to be nasty”

The light haired man blinked “Are you seriously sticking up for him right now? He-”

“Korvos.” Solthen spoke again “Everyone copes in different ways, please do not judge your brother because he copes with loss differently to you.”

It was Korvos turn to look guiltily at the pair of them, the anger and frustration draining from his face leaving just exhaustion and guilt. “I’m sorry.”

Ervine frowned, stepping toward his older brother and placing his hand on his shoulder “Please do not apologise. I shouldn’t have left without informing someone first. I’m sorry.”

The shorter man's lip quivered slightly before he wrapped his arms around his younger brother and hugged him. Ervine returns the hug gently, smiling as he felt his mother's arms wrap around the pair of them. They stayed like that a short while before Korvos pulled back, this expression a lot more clear and awake than it had been a few minutes ago. 

“Mother, may I talk to Ervine along for a moment,” he asked gently to which Solthen smiled.

“Of course” she gently kissed both her sons cheeks before walking out, carefully closing the door after her. 

“So” Korvos started, moving over to the wine jug and pouring a large portion out into the two goblets next to it “where did you go?”

Ervine accepted the cup, retaking his seat and picking up his book “I went to see Hae’lynn.” 

The other man blinked “Wow, really?”

“Yes, why does that surprise you?”

“Well from what you described, her mother was quite determined to ensure you never see her again. Why did they let you in?”

“Oh, I didn’t go in through the front door.” 

“...what?”

Shrugging lazily, Ervine took a sip of is arcwine “I went in through her balcony.” 

Korvos blinked dumbly before laughing “and she was okay with that?” 

Ervine smirked “She was fine with it”

The older sibling rolled his eyes “Lucky you weren’t caught. Doubt her mother would have taken kindly to catching you two a second time.” he frowned at a flicker in Ervine's expression “what?”

Ervine paused, considering if it was wise to disclose the reasoning for Hae’lynn fear of her mother's wraith. “She had bruises on her face” Ervine started carefully “I confronted her on where they came from”

Korvos frowned, catching on quickly “Her...mother beats her?”

Ervine shook his head “Her mother gets her bodyguard to beat her.”

“O...oh.”

A thick silence settled for a moment. Korvos spoke first. 

“We...may have been ignorant in believing her fear of her mother's disappointment was exaggerated”

“Yes. I think we might have been”

“We’ll help her, Ervine. I promise”

He smiled at that “I hope so, Korvos.” he paused “how is our father?” 

Korvos sighed “Awful. He’s becoming aggressive and difficult- we-” he choked slightly “we should have done what you suggested and-and…”

“There is no point in dwelling on that now,” Ervine said gently “now all we can do is ease his passing and honour his memory.”

Korvos nodded somewhat dejectedly “Alright.” he downed his arcwine and stood. “I should leave you to it. We both have things to attend to”

“One last thing” Ervine spoke, “Have you seen Ysreia?”

Korvos huffed gently “Yes, she’s out with Mayluix at the bazaar. She actually tells me where she’s going, unlike a certain other sibling I have”

That earned him a chuckle “Yes well, send her here when she’s back. I’d like to see her”

“Will do” 

The siblings exchanged one more smile before Korvos left to continue his duty and Ervine settled back into his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW, I've put in markers where it begins and ends for those that wish to skip it.

The gentle but firm knock on Ervine's door prompted him to close the book he had been roughly sketching in and place it on his desk. 

“Enter” he called out, the door opening in response. Ysreia popped her head in, grinning at her brother's presence and walking in to wrap her arms around him. The gesture caused Ervine to smile, returning the action gently.

“Where did you go?” Ysreia mumbled quietly, her tone slightly sullen. “We couldn’t find you, I was so scared” 

That slight pang of guilt hit him again as he heard the words, “I apologise, sister. I just needed to get out of the house for a while”

“You could have said something” she pouted pulling back and perching in the seat opposite him. “You could have taken me with you”

Recalling the somewhat impure intentions he had had when he left caused Ervine to cough at the comment “No, I don’t think you would have enjoyed that. Besides, it was better you stayed with Korvos.”

Ysreia sighed “It’s awful here at the moment.”

“I know”

A silence settled for a moment before Ysreia spoke again. “You went to see the Theril girl, didn’t you?”

Ervine was surprised at the blatant disappointment in her voice. “What makes you assume that?” 

She shrugs half-heartedly “whenever you chose something over your family she’s always involved.”

“...I don’t understand”

Ysreia sighed and averts her eyes “I just...you leave your grieving family to see her, you purposely spend more time with her than us, you have Korvos pretend to court her just to have her around, you, you, you-”

“So that is why you informed her mother of our...relationship.”

Ysreia visibly jolted “What? Did Solthen tell you that? She’ll tell you anything to make me look bad-”

“She didn’t. Korvos saw you talk to Jyrela, as did Vedrorn.”

Ysreia’s mouth snapped shut, her cheeks darkening.

Ervine sighed gently and offered a small smile, “I’m not angry.”

The dark haired girl blinked in surprise, “you’re not?”

“I trust your intentions were merely misguided, not spiteful” Ervine reached his hand out and gently took his little sister's hand in his. “Tell me, what do you feel when Solthen treats you differently to me or Korvos? Or when father refused to talk or look at you?”

Ysreia tilted her head, the confusion in her face obvious, “I...I felt unwanted, sad...like I was a disappointment- or a mistake”

The tight squeeze on her hand stopped her thought train, she hadn’t even realised her eyes had glossed over slightly. Ervine’s hand reach over to wipe away a tear threatening to spill over in the corner of her eye. 

“That is how Jyrela makes Hae’lynn feel” he offered gently “and I want to make her feel happy, like me and Korvos try and make you happy. Do you understand?” 

Ysreia paused a moment, sighing lightly and nodding. 

Ervine smiled. “Thank you.”, seeing his sisters expression he quirked an eyebrow. “You have something else to say?”

“I…” she paused “I know you said you want to make her happy, but...does she make you happy?” 

Ervine thought a moment. “She does”

A silence hung in the hair as Ysreia thought about the response. “Okay,” she spoke finally. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- NSFW start

 

Hae’lynn gasped as her back collided with her closet, Ervine's mouth attaching to her neck and viciously ravaging the area. The sensation made her moan helplessly and scrabble at his shoulders, desperately looking for something to grab onto. She couldn’t recall when but at some point both their clothes had been removed, she could feel his large hands grabbing at her waist, pressing her between him and the closet. One of his hands slides down, brushing against her and dipping into her opening. “Oh, stars please” she gasps at the sensation. 

“What do you need, love?” he hummed against her neck, the vibrations of his voice tickling her. “I need you to tell me” his fingers jutted again making her cry out and grind shamelessly against his hand. 

“Don’t make me say it” she whined helplessly as he hoisted up one of her legs to rest on his hip for better access to her.

“Then how will I know what you need from me?” he hummed thoughtfully, nipping and biting her jawline. 

“I..I..I…” she panted with each shift of his fingers “I want you”

“Be more specific please” he pulls back away from her neck so she can see him, his cheeks flushed and his lips bruised. His lips connected with hers in an open mouth clash that caused her to gasp and moan. Pulling back, he continued to hold her head close. “Tell me”

Gulping, she tried again. “I...I want you...I want you to-”

\---NSFW end

The sharp and sudden knock on the door knocked Hae’lynn out her daydream so fast she almost jolted right off the bed. Yanking her hand away from where she had been busying it, she blushed deeply at her own desperate fantasies and the fact that if that door had been unlocked she would have been in a very awkward situation. 

“Who is it?” Hae’lynn called, careful to keep the breathlessness out of her voice. She pulled her dress back down and carefully rearranged herself to look less disheveled. 

“It’s Uren, Ma’am. Your mother wants to see you downstairs now. You have a visitor.” 

Nodding to herself, Hae’lynn frowned, “I see. Tell her I will be with her once I’ve made myself presentable”

As Uren retreated, Hae’lynn sighed in frustration. The interruption had meant she didn’t get to relieve the ache between her legs that had been building viciously since Ervine had appeared on her balcony. It made her regret her choice to decline his offer to discuss it further, at least then maybe she wouldn’t feel so pent up about it. 

Heading into her bathroom, she swiftly bathed and washed her hands. Twice. Then arranged her hair carefully to hide her bruises; including the one on her neck. Satisfied that she didn’t look awful; Hae’lynn began to make her way downstairs. As she made her way further down she began to hear a voice she didn’t recognise conversing with her mother. 

“I’m truly honored to have to chance to get to know your daughter; my comrades often speak highly of her beauty. I can see where she gets it from.”

Jyrela laughed “Oh, my lord you truly flatter me. I’ll have you know we are the ones who are honored by your attention. Hae’lynn will be most happy to meet you.” 

Hae’lynn slowly made her way into the main room, blinking at the man sat opposite her mother. He was tall but nowhere near as tall as Ervine. His skin was a pale, almost sickly, blue covered in an obnoxious amount of mana tattoos. His hair was long and white, pulled back into a ponytail and adorned with glittery trinkets and jewels. While his face was handsome, with sharp features and a prominent jawline, there was something about his face- something about the way it seemed to twist and sneer made Hae’lynn feel...unsettled. 

“You asked for me, mother?” Hae’lynn spoke gently and cautiously, trying to be careful not to let her uneasiness show. 

“Ah, Starlight, I did. I have someone I’m very excited to introduce you to” Jyrela sneered, her lips twitching up into a smile “Starlight, may I introduce you to Arcbinder Idril Randel.” her lips twitched again. “Your fiancé.”


	10. Chapter 10

A moment of silence settle as Hae'lynn blinked dumbly, going over the words she has heard “forgive me,” she started carefully “I thought the introduction came before the engagement”

Her mother shot her fierce daggers that almost made Hae’lynn wither away right there, but Idril just laughed, it was a sharp and guttural sound. “Let us be introduced quickly then so we can attempt to set the order straight”

Reciting that fake smile Hae’lynn had become so good at, she nodded politely. “Of course, I’m Leyweave Hae’lynn Theril, I’m honoured to meet you at last Lord Randel” 

“Don’t be so formal; Idril is fine.” 

Well, he seemed polite enough, but something was making her uneasy, the rumors that Nyave had recited swirling in her head. 

Jyrela's expression relaxed as she clasped her hands together, “Excellent. Well, I’ll leave you two for now. Please ask if you need anything” shooting Hae’lynn one last withering stare that screamed ‘dont mess this up’, she left, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Idril patted his lap. 

“Have a seat, Starlight”

That clearly wasn’t a request. 

Moving forward to where he was sat, Hae’lynn was surprised when as soon as she was within arm's length, the taller man grabbed her wrist sharply and yanked her down to him. The gesture hurt as her wrist was twisted and grasped but she was careful not to complain as he positioned her against him. 

“See isn’t that better?” that sneer he had been attempting to conceal was twitching against his face as he squeezed her wrist. She offered him a rehearsed smile.

“Of course, sir”

He nodded in agreement, lying back on the sofa, pressing one hand on her lower back and the other one part way up her dress to rest on her upper thigh. His hands were cold and uncomfortable. 

“You know I don’t normally go for lowborn girls,” he smirked nonchalantly, giving her a side glance to watch her reaction. 

“I’m not a lowborn” Hae’lynn replied softly. 

He nodded somewhat patronisingly “Oh, of course. My mistake. It’s just you walk like one.”

Was he...trying to get a rise out of her? Why? 

“Besides even if you’re not lowborn, I don’t normally go for girls with an ass as small as yours either. You’re lucky I’m paying you any attention, I’m one of the cities best you know.”

She averted her eyes, trying not to let the humiliation show on her face, “Of course. You honour me”

Humming in agreement, his fingers began drawing circles on his skin, shifting up to move his mouth to her neck and shift the hair out the way there, “How about you prove that too-” he halted and in a moment of horror, Hae’lynn had realised what he’d found. “Well, well, well. You mother was proclaiming you as untouched, tsk, tsk”

Hae’lynn’s hands snapped instinctively to cover her neck “I’m just clumsy” she uttered quickly. 

Idril sneered again “I know what a lovebite looks like, starlight” he chuckled deeply “don't look so afraid. I don’t mind, so long as he or she is no longer in the picture...since you’re mine now” 

The white-haired girl gulped, “Y-you mean that?”

“Of course” Idril spoke softly, the grip of his hands tightening, “Although, I am a little jealous. Perhaps you should do something to make this up to me?”

Hae’lynn frowned, her eyes scanning him closely “I...like what?”

He chuckled again, a gross and cruel sound that made Hae’lynn realise Nyave’s assessment of this man was correct, “Allow me to demonstrate”.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Hae’lynn was relieved when Idril left, the strange mixture of relief and disgust she has felt when he had kissed her cheek goodbye at the door still curled in her stomach. She didn’t talk to anyone on the way up to her room, ignoring Uren and Nyave who attempted to ask her how it went. Opening her door and carefully closing it to ensure no attention was drawn to her, Hae’lynn rested her head against the wood and sighed deeply.

Everything she had heard about him was an understatement; he was a cruel and disgusting man. Only now was she realising how good Korvos had been to her despite their situation. Allowing her nails to curl into the wood of the door, the white-haired girl composed herself like she had done many times before when she had found herself in a situation she thought she could not bear. 

Alliteration helped distract her thought processes, gave her something else to think about, stopped her from panicking or doing something silly. Magic, mana, mine, millions, mother, monster, murder, maddening, malcontent, misery, meaningless- 

It wasn’t helping today.

Sighing she let her hands fall from the door. Today she had met the man she was doomed to spend the rest of her life with. She was trapped, again, in yet another smaller bubble. 

She felt the tears finally beginning to well up and slide down her cheeks- 

No.

Not this time. She wouldn’t let her mother have the satisfaction. She couldn’t teleport away from here using the balcony as her exit, but she could throw herself from it just fine. No Idril, no Mother, no bubble, no nothing. Just freedom. Her mind was made up. 

Pulling away from the door she turned and almost screamed at the male silhouette perched on her bed. 

Ervine.

In her anguish she’s almost forgotten about him, how could she? Like a godsend, there he sat staring at her, his face heavy with concern. As he stood, she tried to say his name but all that came out was a hiccup before she felt her tear welling up again. She felt herself falling as she tried to go towards him, her legs betraying her, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered to the floor with her.

He held her while she wept. Burying her face in his chest and clinging to him like he would slip away if he let go, she wept and wept. His arms came around her, gripping her so tightly she could feel his fingers pushing against her skin, his arms shaking at the stress. 

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually, she felt herself calm, the hiccuping stopped and she remembered how to breathe again. As her sops quietened down, she realised Ervine was softly humming to her, cradling her against him.

“What song is that?” she mumbled against him, enjoy the sound he was making. 

“A thousand stars later” he uttered in reply, stopping his tune “I used to sing it to Ysreia when she was a baby, it used to be the only thing that would calm her”

“I didn’t know you could sing” Hae’lynn confessed quietly earning her a chuckle.

“It's not something I make a habit of doing” he huffed, moving a few strands of hair from her face “I missed you”

She smiled weakly “You were only gone a day” 

“I know” he smiled back “I still missed you”

In that moment every awful feeling she had felt seemed to disappear then wash back over her again all in the same moment. She went from feel pure and loved, to feeling gross and ill all in the same second. 

She sighed, “I need a bath”

Without a word, Ervine scooped her up effortlessly and carried her over to her bathroom. Hae’lynn didn’t argue or fuss as he closed the door and begin to fill her bath with water. Once that was done, he returned to where she was perched on the floor. 

Kissing her forehead he began to remove her dress slowly, when she didn’t object he began to remove it quicker and more efficiently. His hands working against her was grounding and made her grateful for the contact. Once everything was removed he scooped her up again, careful where he was placing his hands, and lowered her into the warm water. 

She smiled at him gently, “Apologies, you shouldn’t have to do this”

He carefully moved her hair behind her ear and smiled again “You look exhausted. I don’t mind helping you” 

She giggled gently “Another smile? You’re awful expressive today”

He returned to laugh, running a sponge against her shoulder, “Yes, well you do have that effect on me”

And just like that he almost seemed to wash away every awful feeling she had until she felt clean. Clean and free. 

Moving her wet hand out of the water, she pressed it against his cheek, running her thumb across his cheekbone idly. He moved his hand to cover hers with his, shifting his head to press his lips to her palm.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he uttered quietly 

She had wondered when he would ask, part of her had hoped he wouldn’t, but she knew they needed to have this conversation. 

“Mother has pawned me off to another man” she spoke quietly “We’re already engaged”

“I assume you didn’t consent to this?”

She shook her head. 

A silence settled a moment before Ervine spoke, “Why were you crying earlier?” 

Hae’lynn let out a shuddered breathe that caused Ervine to grip her hand tighter “because he’s awful and he does and says awful things.”

“What did he do?”

“I don’t wish to discuss it”

He didn’t press further. Instead, he moved to put his arms around her again, unphased by the water drenching her body. Neither spoke as Hae’lynn felt the tears begin to form in her eyes again. 

“Come home with me.”

Hae’lynn started at the request, “What?”

“Come home with me” Ervine repeated patiently 

“I-I couldn’t possibly” the smaller girl stuttered “I couldn’t leave Nyave- or what about Luru. My mother- she could kill me or have me banished or have you hurt. I mean, what about your family- you wouldn’t be safe, you-”

“Forget about that” Ervine spoke sternly, his hand hands cupping her face so she would look at him “Forget about what your sisters want, forget about what your mother wants, forget about what even I want. What do you want, Hae’lynn Theril?”

She hadn’t even realised she was clinging to him again, her breathing becoming uneven and quick. “I…” she thought back to everything she’d endured for her mothers vanity, she thought about where her daydreams always lead back to, she thought about the balcony- how she had intended to throw herself from it but yet again the same man was there to convince her not too; he hadn't even had to say again. She knew what she wanted.

“I want you”

He smiled at her answer “Then I’m yours”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, I'll put in markers so it can be avoided.

NSFW start-

The moment the words left his mouth she lunged at him, curling her fingers into his white shirt and pulling him to her, their mouth sealing together. His arms moved to her, wrapping around her and holding her body against his. Her bare chest pressing against his shirt tickled her skin causing her to gasp softly. He seemed to enjoy the sound as he let a soft noise echo in his throat, the feeling the noise created pooled in Hae’lynn’s stomach.

She leaned in further, practically hanging out of the bath, it wasn’t very comfortable. Ervine seemed to sense this as he slipped his hands under her backside, lifting her just enough for her to slip out of the bath. She advanced forward, knocking him back slightly so he rested his back against the wall, her naked body straddling his lap. Hae’lynn pulled back away from his mouth slowly, taking his lower lip carefully between her teeth as she did. 

Planting kisses down his jaw, Hae’lynn made her way to his neck, deciding to kiss and suck at the skin there. The moan Ervine let out at the action made her fingers curl tighter into his shirt. 

“Tell me” she uttered between bites and kisses. 

“Tell you what, love” Ervine's voice was composed but slightly breathless, it sounded good.

“You said you had filthy thoughts the last time you were here” she explained as calmly as she could “tell me some of them”

He chuckled breathlessly “We might be here a while if you want to hear them all”

Still relatively unsure of what she was doing, Hae’lynn found herself reaching down to Ervine’s trousers, pulling at the strings that held them shut. “Tell me the good ones then”

He sighed contently as her fingers briefly brushed against him, “Alright” he spoke breathlessly, smiling gently at her. “I think about the evening when you first came to my estate”

Carefully, she pressed her hand against the shape between his legs the heat of him feeling almost like burning against her hand. Stopping her assault on his neck to look to him for confirmation to continue. He nodded gently. Moving her hand in circles against him, he gasps sharply, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“I think” he started carefully, fighting to keep his tone even, “I think about when we were alone in my office. I think about which surface I would have liked to take you on most” his grip on her bare waist tightened as he continued. “I think I would have liked the chessboard best, I could prop you up on the table and- ah” 

He let out another soft moan as Hae’lynn’s hand sped up, pushing harder against him. “I could use my fingers first, just touch and tease until you were begging me for something more- ah, then after you’ve begged I’d swap my fingers for my tongue and-”  
She couldn’t take it anymore, she shifted her hand away and replaced it with her own nether regions, rolling her hips in circles against him like she had done her hand. He gasps loudly, his hips bucking up sharply as her name rolled off his tongue. “Please” he gasps suddenly, his grip tightening again, pulling her against him and moving his own hips against her. When he bumped against her clit, she had to push her mouth against his to stop herself from crying out. They continued like this for a short while, just pushing against each other, helpless panting each other's names and pressing their mouths together. 

Ervine’s hips bucked sharply and he gasps “I’m close”

Hae’lynn found her words failing her and nodded, moving slightly faster in hopes of finishing the same time he did. Ervine seemed to sense what she was trying to do and reached down between them and pressed the pad of his thumb against her. She finished faster than she anticipated, clinging to the taller man and panting his name as he bucked viciously one last time before groaning out her name and gently slowing their movements to a halt. 

NSFW end -

They just remained there for a few minutes, panting and tired before Hae’lynn laughed gently. “What are we doing? Rutting against each other in a bathroom like a couple of teenagers”

Ervine hummed in amusement “It felt good.” 

The white-haired girl blushed, laying her head against his shoulder. “It did…” she uttered quietly “I would like to do it again soon”

Her companion pressed his lips to her forehead, “As would I, but I may need to opt out of using clothes if you’ll permit it” he confessed “ We’ve made a bit of a mess and I’d rather not have my poor cleaner need to wash our...passions… regularly.”

She found herself blushing again, they had made a bit of a mess. Ervine laughed at her expression, kissing her chastely “Come, you should get dressed and pack. I’ll help...as soon as I get the feeling in my legs back”.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hae’lynn was surprised that Ervine had no issue heading to his home with her mess on him, he had always struck her as neat and proper gentlemen. When she relayed this to him, he informed her that looks could be deceiving and that he intended to teleport them home, to avoid any of Jyrela’s spies noticing. 

By the time they had reached Ervine’s home, his neck had come out in dark mixtures of purple. “Ervine, your neck” Hae’lynn gasped slightly when inside, thankful that none of his servants were there to see. 

He seemed unphased, just taking her hand and leading her upstairs, “You can either stay in my room with me or I can have the spare room made up, which would you prefer?”

She blinked dumbly for a moment at the question, “Oh, I…” she wanted to stay with him, but she didn’t want to be a bother, “I don’t wish to intrude on you-”

“You wouldn’t”

She blushed. “Okay, I think I’d like to stay with you then”

He smiled briefly “I’d hoped you’d say that”

They reached his room and he ushered her in, it wasn’t quite what she was expecting. It was brighter than his office decor was, it was also rather empty aside from a wardrobe and a few paintings dotted around the walls. 

“You look surprised” he hummed, placing her stuff near his wardrobe and beginning to transfer it to its new home. 

“I thought it would just be like your office with a bed in it” she confessed observing one of the paintings on the wall. 

“You should keep your workplace and your rest place separate. Lest your brain begins to inweave the two” 

She nodded, seeing the logic in it.

“There are a few ground rules while you’re living here, I hope you understand” Ervine spoke, still transferring her clothes. 

“Oh, of course. What are they?”

“Nothing too absurd; Knock before entering my office, please wait for an answer before going in. Don’t go into my office unattended. Ever. Clear?” 

She nodded again, “I understand. Are there any particular reasons for those rules?”

He shrugged “I like my privacy” 

She smiled at that, moving over to him to help with the remainder of her clothes, the silk running against her hands made her think of something she hadn’t in months, “I haven’t been back to the Leyweavers guild in so long” she sighed causing Ervine to look at her “I wouldn’t be surprised if I’ve been removed from its ranks”

“Your mother was keeping you housebound, I’m sure she gave them some excuse so they didn’t come looking for you” he took her hand “If not I’ll have Korvos straighten the situation with them, once we’ve smoothed out the details so you safely stay with us, you can return there.” 

When she didn’t reply, he kissed her cheek “We’ll set up a room you can continue the practice until then”

“Ervine, you don’t have to do that-”

“I want to.”

The statement made her feel warm, she smiled again, moving forward to kiss his mouth. He kissed back before Hae’lynn pulled back suddenly to yawn. She’d forgotten how tired she was.

Ervine chuckled at her “Get some sleep, Hae’lynn. I need to talk to Korvos about some details.” 

He helped her to her feet, leading her to his large bed and helping her settle under the covers. He kissed her forehead gently as she snuggled into the soft duvet. 

“You’re so wonderful, Ervine” she mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes. 

The comment surprised him, opening his mouth to question her but pausing them he saw she had seemingly already dozed off. Sighing contently, he kissed her one more time, before retreating to go about the rest of his day.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

After changing and showering, Ervine went hunting for his older brother. He had a feeling he would be home still in case something happened further with their father which indicated he wouldn’t be too hard to find. He was correct in that assumption, he found Korvos in one of the sitting rooms with their mother, both of them sipping a glass of arcwine. 

Korvos turned at the sound of his approach, “Ervine! Join us we’re-” he paused “what in Elisande’s name happened to you?”

Ervine’s brow quirked in confusion “Forgive me, what do you mean?”

His mother was also looking wide-eyed at him “Your neck dear. It looks awful, were you attacked?”

Oh.

“No, I wasn’t attacked. Please do not concern yourselves.”

Korvos narrowed his eyes but didn’t question it further, instead, he poured his brother a glass of arcwine and handed it to him. Thanking him, Ervine perched on the sofa with his family. 

“I’ve brought Hae’lynn back” he hummed taking a sip. 

“What?!” his mother started “Why didn’t you inform us before you did that? I would have had the chefs prepare something special as a welcome gift”

Ervine’s lips twitched into a smile at the idea of the gesture “Apologies, I was just going to check up on her, I didn’t originally intend to bring her back”

Korvos frowned briefly “What changed?”

 

Ervine took another mouthful of arcwine “Her mother’s got her a new fiance, it seems your lack of contact bored her”

“Oh” Korvos looked guilty “I’m sorry- I didn’t realise-”

“I’m not blaming you” Ervine stopped him quickly “I apologise if it seemed that way”

The white-haired man’s expression visibly relaxed, “I assume her new man is nowhere near as charming as me?”

“She walked into her room in tears” 

“Oh...thats a no then?”

Ervine gave his brother an empty look as he laughed awkwardly at his own joke. “I’d like to put in a room where she can continue her leyweaving here until it’s safe for her to go back to the leyweaver’s guild. Is that acceptable?”

“That’ll be fine, dear” Solthen spoke up “Korvos, perhaps you should also inform the guild of her situation so Jyrela can’t pull strings to get Hae’lynn removed.” 

Korvos nodded in agreement “I can do that.”

Ever grateful for his family’s willingness to act and help him, Ervine sighed in contentment. Everything was going okay, for the time being at least. Although Ervine was all too aware that could change very, very quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

After Ervine has briefly discussed the details with his family and finished a few glasses of arcwine, he began to wonder when the last time Hae’lynn ate was. That could be a dangerous factor when it came to Nightborne and he couldn’t help but worry. He voiced his concern to his mother and she smiled at him. 

“Go wake her up, dear” she chuckled, “I’ll have some fruits and cake’s served to go with the arcwine. That should keep her going for a little while”

Ervine nodded, standing and making his way out of the room, but not before hearing his brother make a joke to protect the other side of his neck while he was up there. Ervine simply rolled his eyes and smiled. 

Hae’lynn was still asleep when he entered the room, snuggled up in the duvet, pulling it all to her side. That may be a minor inconvenience when they were trying to sleep at the same time. He shrugged off the thought and moved over to her side of the bed, shaking her gently, she mumbled in her sleep.

“Hae’lynn…” he called gently “Wake up”

She stirred and mumbled something quietly but didn’t awake. He sighed patiently.

“Wake up, love” he spoke firmly, shaking her a little harder. 

Her eyes fluttered open briefly as she regarded him “...Ervine?” she yawned “what’s wrong?”

He smiled, moving forward and placing his lips against hers “Nothing. I just thought you should eat something” 

She smiled sleepily at him, “You’re so considerate, Ervine. It’s very endearing” she sat up slowly and stretched. He watched her closely causing her to blush. 

“What?” she asked a little defensively “Is there something on my face?”

He shook his head, chuckling slightly. “Just thinking about how stunning you are”

She blushed deeply “Don’t say things like that so nonchalantly. My heart can’t handle it” he chuckled again, moving forward and capturing her mouth firmly in his. In response, Hae’lynn draped her arms across his shoulders and leans closer to him. She broke away suddenly “I want to do what we did earlier again” the confession clearly embarrassed her as her cheeks were colouring again. 

Memories of the event rushed back into Ervine’s mind and he had to confess he very much liked the idea, however-  
“Later” he spoke firmly “I want you to eat something first. Then we can do whatever you want” he kissed her nose as he pulled her to her feet. “Come, love.”

She followed him obediently, smiling as he slipped his hand into hers and lead her downstairs. 

\----------------

“Lynn! It’s good to see you again!” Korvos greeted her with a sweet enthusiasm as she and Ervine entered the room. It made her feel good to feel so appreciated and wanted. She smiled at him in response. “It is good to see you too, Korvos.” 

Ervine huffed from next to her “Eat” he commanded simply, sitting on the couch and pulling her down to sit next to him.

“Yes, sir” she smiled simply, picking up a fruit from the table and beginning to eat it. 

“I hope everything is to your liking, dear,” Solthen spoke with a smile, walking back into the room with another jug of arcwine in hand. “I can get anything you don’t like swapped out”

“No, no! This is fine, thank you” she replied quickly. 

Solthen chuckled “Such a sweet girl” she poured Hae’lynn a glass of arcwine, “Drink some arcwine, my sweet”

Hae’lynn accepted the glass with thanks and sipped it carefully. It was sweeter than the one she was used to drinking at home, she liked it a lot. While she ate, Korvos and Ervine were engaged in conversation about some debate or another, as they spoke, Ervine rested his hand on Hae’lynns thigh letting his fingers draw circles on her. 

After she was finished eating, Hae’lynn elected to rest her head against Ervine’s shoulder feeling the heat against her cheek. He seemed to appreciate the gesture as he shifted his hand from her thigh to rest around her hip and draw her close to him. Nuzzled against his side, she sighed in contentment, the sound made him look at her and smile “You look happier than you did earlier, are you feeling any better?” 

She smiled in return “I’m feeling happier, thank you” she squeezed his arm gently “It’s already much nicer here than at home”

“You’re welcome here as long as you want, Lynn” Korvos spoke up, his voice serious and genuine. Ervine nodded in agreement.

“Thank you” 

Ervine pressed his lips to her forehead in a surprising display of affection. The action made her blush. She suddenly felt tired again and had the overwhelming urge to drag Ervine back to his room and curl up against him and nap. She snuggled against him again and yawned widely. 

“Tired again?” he hummed, his tone tinged with amusement. 

“Yes, a little” she confessed, Korvos chuckled knowingly. 

“You're both dismissed, get some sleep” he spoke with a jesting tone but there was something about his voice that Hae’lynn wouldn’t have argued with even if she wasn't tired. Ervine must have been more tired than he let on as he nodded without complaint or comment and led Hae’lynn out of the room. 

Once they were back in the safety of their room, Ervine wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. The action momentarily surprised her, sensing her confusion, Ervine spoke “Considering how when we first met, you could barely even bring yourself to look at me, it feels good that you’re now willing to display affection to me in front of other people.” 

She hadn’t even thought about it that way, the thought made her smile “We have come quite a long way haven’t we” she hummed happily,

Ervine nodded in agreement, “Yes” he averted his eyes for a short moment “I know you suffered greatly for us to reach this point but-”

Gently, Hae’lynn put her finger across his lips, shushing him, “I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” she looked timid again “I would do anything if I knew I’d get to this point. Here with you.” Considering she believed her life had hit a dead end less than a day ago, doomed to spend the rest of her life with a disgusting man- the raw feeling of joy Ervine brought out in her now…

As if they had the same thought process, they both moved forward to wrap their arms around each other. “I…” Hae’lynn started but hesitated, was she being too emotional and pushing her feelings too quickly? She remembered mother said that often scared men off…

She shouldn’t have worried because as soon as she began to doubt herself she felt Ervine squeeze her a little tighter, “go on” he prompted gently. It made Hae’lynn smile.

“I love you, Ervine,” she confessed quietly as if afraid someone might overhear. An array of emotions flicked over Ervine’s face before his expression settled into one of contentment, “I love you too, Hae’lynn”

Hae’lynn was unprepared for the raw emotions the statement sparked in her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down to her height, pressing her lips to his. She was always surprised to discover how expressive Ervine was in these situations; no sooner had their mouths touched, than he was moaning into her mouth. She was hardly any more reserved, as she whimpered against his tongue that passed between her lips. He was so warm; just the lingering touch of his hand against her back made her feel as if she’d go up in flames.

He pulled back briefly to smirk at her, “You mentioned something about repeating our actions from your bathroom”

Hae’lynn both loved and hated how conversationally he said that. The comment caused more heat to rush to her face, as well as other places. Nodding breathlessly, Hae’lynn allowed herself to be lead to their bed, ah yes- their bed. It was a weird but happy thought that it wasn’t just his anymore. 

Perhaps he had the same thought as he smiled contently at her again. A moment later they were perched on the bed together, snuggled together, lips moving against each other. Hae’lynn could feel Ervine pulling at her dress, she realised the amount of time he’s seen her compared to how many times she’d seen him was imbalanced. She moved back a small amount, 

“You first” she whispered playfully, he quirked his eyebrow in amusement but obeyed pulling back far enough to pull off his loose shirt before closing the space between them again. This was a little better, at least she could feel his burning skin against her hand now and trace the lines and dents of his body. He was surprisingly well built and had a small number of bruises and scars littered across his body- why though? He was an author. Where in his occupation would he-

The thought process was interrupted as she felt him push her to lie back, pushing her dress up to her waist. He looked up at her briefly as if checking her expression before taking her underwear and pulling it down completely. The action made her feel exposed and nervous, perhaps even a little self-conscious. Sure he’s seen her briefly before back at her home, but now he could see her completely. What if he thought she was weird looking? What is he decided she was too skinny? Or her backside was too small? Or- 

During her flow of worries, she’d been so distracted she hadn’t notice Ervine move up and closer to her. It didn’t fully register what he was doing until she felt his tongue move along her opening. In surprise, Hae’lynn made an undignified yelp which only seemed to make Ervine smirk. He ran his tongue along her without a single hint of impatience or obligation. In fact, the longer he stayed between her legs, the more frequently he would leave her clit to drag his tongue down the length of her opening, to lap at her desire as if he were tasting it as if he were savoring it. The thought that he was satiating a need of his own brought Hae’lynn far too swiftly to the edge of finishing. Ervine seemed to sense this but was relatively unphased. Showing no mercy he repeated his actions until Hae’lynn hand moved down on its own accord to helplessly grip his hair. Her hips twist and twitch as she saw white, as she was coming down from the high she realised Ervine’s mouth was still moving against her,

“I surrender” she laughed weakly, “No more”

Running his tongue along her one last time, perhaps his way of having the last word, he crawled up the length of her body and settled above her. Hae’lynn realised he was dexterously pulling the rest of his clothes off and that he was looking expectantly at her, expecting her to do the same. She couldn’t quite explain why but she was suddenly feeling...somewhat hesitant. She pushed it aside, convincing herself it was just first time nerves. She was pretty sure that was normal. 

Wiggling slightly, she pulled off the remainder of her clothing and tried to relax as Ervine’s bare body settled on top of hers. She suddenly became hyper-aware that she could feel him pressing against her entrance, a small push and-

No. No, something was wrong. She suddenly pushed her hand up to press against his chest and pushed gently. “Stop” she uttered quietly “please”

He pulled back almost immediately, his expression that had been heavy with lust now riddled with concern. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, “No, no. It wasn’t you, I just…” she shook her head slightly “Don’t think I can do this right now. I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologise” he spoke softly, sitting up and settling next to her. She sat up as well and rest her head against his shoulder to try and commune she was serious when she said he wasn’t the reason she wanted to stop. 

“I-I Just” she stumbled over her words slightly, he hadn’t demanded an explanation, but she was worried he’d be angry if she didn’t. “I feel like at any point my mother will figure out where I am, that she’ll bash down the door and ruin everything. And I…” Hae’lynn’s breathe hitched slightly, like she was only now realising how badly she’d be punished if she was caught, “I-I-I know what she’ll do to me if she was to find me. I can’t-” she was panicking, her breathing picking up “She’ll hurt me- I don’t-”

“It’s alright, love” Ervine spoke softly curling arms around her and holding her tightly, his warm arms around her was grounding. “You don’t have to explain yourself. Please don’t feel like you have to justify not wanting to have sex with me.”

“I do!” Hae’lynn blurted out, feeling stupid as soon as she spoke, she couldn’t help but feel like she was giving the poor man mixed signals. “Just when we’re safe to do so, I don’t want this to be ruined” she sighed “I want everything to be perfect”

Ervine smiled at her, moving forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I understand. I hope my previous actions have not been too much for you?”

She blushed, feeling the results of his work between her thighs, “I don’t think so, I was a bit too... distracted to worry about anything else.” he laughed at her honesty. 

“Alright, just tell me what is too much and what isn’t as we go. I want you to be happy with me so please don’t feel...pressured into doing anything”

She smiled at that “You’re so wonderful” she sighed dreamily, kissing his cheek, her mind slightly less panicked now. He returned her smile before shifting his eyes somewhat awkwardly. 

“I’m going to need a minute” he confessed quietly, “Get some sleep, I’ll rejoin you shortly”

The white-haired girl blinked with confusion as Ervine slipped out of bed towards his bathroom. “Why? What’s wrong?”

He quirked an eyebrow at her before chuckling at her genuinely confused expression, “I’m still hard, Hae’lynn” he spoke casually without a hint of embarrassment, “If I want to sleep soundly I’m going to have to fix that” 

She coloured at his comment, cursing her stupidity again, she could literally see him standing in front of her naked, how did she not figure that out by herself. Realising she’d been able to finish during their passions together but he hadn’t made her feel guilty again, she opened her mouth to apologise but swiftly held up a hand to stop her. 

“Am I going to have to introduce a “No apologising” rule in this room” he spoke with mock strictness. She smiled sheepishly at him, “No, sorry- I mean...not sorry?” 

He smiled at her again before disappearing into the bathroom. While she was tired enough to sleep, Hae’lynn purposely waited until Ervine had reappeared before attempting to doze off. While he seemed slightly breathless, his expression was a lot clearer now, slipping under the covers behind her and wrapping his arms around her smaller form. The action made Hae’lynn hum in contentment. 

“I love you, Ervine” she mumbled quietly, sleep quickly ascending upon her, before she dozed off she heard Ervine chuckle again,

“I love you too, Hae’lynn”


	13. Chapter 13

Loud noises that resembled yelling knocked Hae’lynn out of her peaceful slumber and made her snuggle further into Ervine’s chest to try block out the sound. The noise had clearly woken him up as well as he groaned gently and pulled Hae’lynn closer against him. The noises were getting closer and Hae’lynn could begin to make out words.

“Touch me again little man and I’ll give you something be nervous about”

“Hit him and you’ll be dealing me, bitch”

“Oooh wow, I’m so scared of the little bastard. Move along, the adults are talking-”

Ervine groaned again and pulled the duvet up further around them. “You’d think it was a zoo out there” he grumbled quietly. Hae’lynn nodded idly before attempting to go back to sleep. 

“I know she’s here” 

“Know whos here?”

“Don’t play dumb-”

Wait. Hae’lynn recognised that voice.

She pushed herself up quickly causing Ervine to open his eyes and give her a confused look.

“They’re here for me” she whimpered quietly to which Ervine sat up as well,

“Shush, love” he hummed seeing her panicked expression, “Korvos will keep them out of here”

Nodding and trying to calm her nerves, Hae’lynn allowed herself to be pulled back down into Ervine’s arms. He skillfully moved them so he was above her, his face filling her vision. She smiled at him as he lent down to press his lips to hers. 

Almost as if on cue, the bedroom slams open causing the two to jolt apart and glare at the invaders. Two women storm in with Korvos and Ysreia trailing behind them, Korvos is looking apologetic, Ysreia looks livid. 

“What is the meaning of this” Ervine hisses dangerously. Seeing the current state of the two, Ysreia retreats quickly and Korvos shuts the door behind her for a level of privacy. When no-one talks Ervine shifts off Hae’lynn and pushes himself to stand. With no hint of shame or embarrassment, Ervine walks over to the closet and pulls out two robes. Covering himself first then walking back to the bed to offer the other one to Hae’lynn. She reaches out from behind the duvet and takes it with quiet thanks. 

Korvos sighs deeply, “Sorry, brother. It appears we’ve had a bit of a break-in.”

“Yes, I can see that”

While the men spoke Hae’lynn is careful to keep her gaze off the two intruders knowing they likely had already recognised her. One of the intruders huffed “If we broke in, you kidnapped”

Ervine rolled his eyes impatiently “How delusional you are. Hae’lynn came willingly” 

“Then why does she look so scared then? Dare I even ask what you’ve done to her”

“I’m not the reason she’s scared”

The women looked like she wanted to say something but the words got stuck in her throat, instead to walked to where Hae’lynn was and knelt down in front of her. 

“Sister” she pleaded quietly “Let’s leave, come on.”

Hae’lynn forced herself to look up “Nyave” she sighed “I’m not going back”

The second woman walked over to join the two and sat down next to Hae’lynn on the bed. “Hae’lynn, come on. You can’t stay here forever”

Hae’lynn turned and frowned at her, “I’m so sick and tired of being told what I can and can’t do, Scerlo” she sniffed, trying to keep herself from crying “it’s ruining my life”

Scerlo gave her an almost patronising look, flicking her long hair over her shoulder and tilting her head “don’t be silly. If you just come home you can marry Randil, move out and have a life for yourself”

Hae’lynn felt herself visibly twitch, “I hate him” she spoke with venom she didn’t know she had.

Her younger sibling just rolled her eyes playfully, “I said the same thing about Furlin, but now that I’ve been with him I-”

Before Hae’lynn could even compute what was happening, she’d shunted Scerlo as hard as she could off the bed and stood. Scerlo looked as shocked as Hae’lynn felt, even when they were kids Hae’lynn had never been physically or verbally aggressive. Ignoring the overwhelming sense of guilt that settled over her, she turned and quickly walked to where Ervine was stood, happily walking into his open arms, finding relief in the warmth she felt at the contact. 

She was crying. She didn’t want to be but she could feel the tears moving down her cheeks and wetting Ervine’s robe. 

“Hae’lynn?” Nyave sounded nervous like she’d never considered the situation would evolve to be this complicated, “What’s wrong? You’ve never reacted like this before to one of mother’s errands” 

Hae’lynn shook her head against Ervine’s chest “I-I can’t” she whimpered “I can’t bare the-the idea o-of living the rest of my life with that-that monster” she felt Ervine’s arms grip her tightly.

Nyave and Scerlo were quiet for a good minute, perhaps considering what they should say next. However Korvos spoke first,

“Alright. You heard her, she’s happy here and you’re now upsetting her. Respectfully, I’d like you to leave”

‘Respectfully’ Nyave ignored him, moving to place a hand on her older sisters back. “I’d figured Randil had done something awful to you when you stormed past me and Uren.” she spoke carefully “When I went to your room and couldn’t get a reply I feared the worse”

She breathed deeply, her voice becoming little more than a whisper “When I found the bath full I thought you had filled it to do something...cowardly. Then when you weren’t in it I thought you’d thrown yourself over the balcony instead” she sniffed “When I couldn’t find a body I wasn’t sure if I was relieved you were alive or livid that you left without telling me”

“There wasn’t time” Ervine explained calmly “She did ask to tell you but-”

Nyave holds up her hands in a mock surrender, “It doesn’t matter now” she sighed “I get it, wanting to be with someone but knowing mother would never approve”

Hae’lynn sniffed quietly “You do?” 

Nyave shrugged “I’ve been dating Uren for as long as I can remember. Mother wouldn’t approve of a ‘lowly servant girl’”

“You have?” Scerlo gasps to which Nyave hushes her 

“Anyway” she continued “If this is truly what you want and it’s not Stockholm syndrome or something; I won’t stop you” 

Hae’lynn shifted her head to regard her siblings, “I love him” she confessed her hands tightening on Ervine’s robe. Nyave nodded before looking at Ervine, 

“And you?”

Ervine’s lips quirked into a small smile, “I love her as well”

Nyave nodded, apparently satisfied while Scerlo sniffed rubbing her eyes “That was so romantic!” she gushed dramatically “I can’t believe we tried to ruin it!” 

“I must ask” Ervine spoke suddenly “Is Jyrela aware of Hae’lynn’s location?”

The question made Hae’lynn tense but Nyave shrugged honestly. “While she hasn’t said anything, I just found you through guesswork, I wouldn’t be surprised if she already knows and is just biding her time.” 

Ervine nods considering her words, “Thank you for your honesty”

“Right” Korvos clapped his hands together cheerily “now we are all friends, would your sisters like to stay for breakfast?”

Hae’lynn couldn’t help but smile at Korvos’ carefree attitude, “If that’s not too much trouble…”

“I love breakfast parties!” Scerlo smiles happily moving to stand next to her sisters, “Let me contact Furlin! He’d love to meet you all! Nyave, invite Uren! It’ll be such fun”

“Sure, Sis. Assuming it's no issue, Korvos?”

“Of course not! The more the merrier!” 

As Hae’lynns sisters and Korvos leave to room to make preparations, Hae’lynn and Ervine were left alone in their room. Reluctantly, the shorter woman left Ervine’s arms to perch on the edge of their bed, trying to steady her shaking limbs. Ervine followed after her.

“It’s too early for this” Hae’lynn sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ervine chuckled gently, putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek “You handled it with grace” he offered with amusement.

“I shoved her onto the floor”

“She deserved it”

Hae’lynn sighs deeply, hoping to calm down sooner rather than later. Ervine squeezed her gently, “You know” he starts slowly “It still feels me with emotions I cannot describe when you express fondness towards me in front of people” 

That earns him a quiet giggle, “Don’t say things like that so casually” she blushes

“Why not?”

“It's embarrassing”

“Hardly”

“Well, nothing embarrasses you! You walked right in front of my sisters in the nude and you didn’t even blush!”

He laughs, his voice lowering an octave as he speaks “Well I wasn’t walking around naked for their benefit”

“Ervine!”

He chuckles again, “I’m surprised after some of the things we’ve done that that’s what embarrasses you”

The comment made the things that they had done rolls through her head simultaneously, somehow it made her cheeks colour more. “Yes, well I’m generally somewhat too distracted by those other things to get embarrassed”

Ervine tilts his head slightly in mock thought, “So if I wish to relieve you of embarrassment” his hand shifts down her side, “I simply need to...distract you?”

“We shouldn’t” Hae’lynn gasps gently, parting her legs to his hand despite her words, “W-we said we’d join them for breakfast”

“We will” Ervine utters slightly breathlessly “Later”


	14. Chapter 14

Breakfast with Hae'lynn's sisters and Ervine’s family had been pleasant. Scerlo had invited Furlin which was also an enjoyable addition to the already wonderful company. Furlin wasn’t your stereotypical nightborne, he was chubby by Nightborne standards, with a callow face and flat white hair. However, he was the head of a family just a little way up the social scale than the Theril family which was enough to land him on Jyrela’s radar. He hadn’t been important enough for her to pawn off her eldest daughter so she elected to give the ‘second best’ away instead. 

Scerlo hated this at first. Furlin wasn’t a stereotypically attractive man and her vanity automatically reared when she first laid eyes on him. She’d try to bargain out of marrying him but in truth, Scerlo was just as afraid of Jyrela as Hae’lynn was. However, when she finally met him she realised he was probably one of the sweetest men to grace the city. He apologised consistently for her situation, telling her that she was under no obligation to marry him and he wouldn’t take offense if she didn’t want to. When Scerlo’s fear of Jyrela kept her in the courtship, he explained that he would never to force her to do anything she was uncomfortable with, that if she fell in love with someone else she could see them with without him calling for a divorce, that they didn’t have to share a bed if she didn’t want, the list of efforts he went to try to make the best of their situation touched Scerlo deeply. She realised there were worse people to end up with and that even if she didn’t fall in love with him, she was sure she could at least love him as a friend. 

Low and behold, they did fall in love and were currently trying for their first child. Hae’lynn liked Furlin a lot, he was funny and light-hearted to talk to. She used to look forward to him visiting during his and Scerlo’s courtship. Though Hae’lynn would never admit it, a part of her used to wish her mother had decided Furlin was good enough for her eldest daughter; it would have made her life considerably less complicated. Ervine’s arrival changed that wish completely.

It was nice to see Ervine and Furlin getting along at breakfast, they actually seemed vaguely acquainted with each other. Hae’lynn had asked Ervine about it after and he explained that before retreating to Suramar, Furlin had briefly been under his command during the war of the Ancients. He also explained that the poor man was awful at combat so he’d been removed from active duty to keep him safe, however, Ervine also explained that his determination and selflessness was admirable. After bidding her sisters and their partners farewell, Ervine had asked Hae’lynn if she wanted to play a round of chess since it had been months since their last game. 

Hae’lynn liked that idea more than she would admit, but she was definitely rusty, she knew Ervine would beat her extremely quickly but she wanted to play nonetheless. 

“This is the piece that can only move in straight lines, right?” Hae’lynn asked somewhat embarrassed at her forgetfulness. 

Ervine nodded patiently, showing no indication of annoyance at having to basically reteach her, she moved her piece and smiled shyly, 

“Sorry, I’m a little rusty. I hope I’m not boring you”

The taller man huffed gently “You’re a quick learner, you’ll pick it up again”

She had the feeling he was being polite but she blushed at the compliment anyway. “Only because I have a good teacher” 

He smirked, “You flatter me” His eyes twitched down to the chess board then back up at Hae’lynn’s face, his smirk widened by a fraction, “Do you remember that conversation we had back at your house? About this chessboard?”

Her face immediately burned, realising the implications, “N-now?”

He chuckled playfully, “While your enthusiasm flatters me. No” he moves his own piece “If you’d like to live out that event, you’re going to have to beat me in a game. Some incentives for you to relearn your previous skill” his voice drops an octave “and don’t think I’m going to make it easy for you either”

Hae’lynn’s words failed her as her blush somehow darkened, nodding dumbly and moving a piece to a no doubt awful position. Well, it was something to do at least until she could safely leave the house.

 

\------------------

“Aw, Lynn. I don’t know why I’ve never asked you to leyweave something for me before” Korvos sighs dreamily, running his hand over the silk in his hand “I had no idea you were so talented”

Hae’lynn shrugged shyly, “It’s more dedication than talent. Anyone can learn to leyweave”

Korvos smiles at her, “I might have to bother you to teach me when we both have the time. I’d love to be able to create beautiful pieces like this”

“I’d be happy to teach you”

A comfortable silence settled as Korvos examined his new dress Hae’lynn had made for him, while she had asked him here to gift him the piece she also wanted to ask him something…

“Korvos?”

“Yes, Lynn?”

“Does Ervine mind being bothered when he’s in his office?”

He looks up to regard her “Have you not been to visit him while he’s been there?”

She shakes her head, “I’m a guest in your home, I don’t wish to bother anyone, him included.”

Korvos gently chuckles at that “I don’t think you of all people could bother him” he smiles seeing her unconvinced expression, “so long as you knock, if he wants solitude he’ll ask you to come back later.” he batters his eyelashes, “Why? Do you miss him?” 

Hae’lynn huffs, gently pushing Korvos playfully, “Don’t tease!”

They both giggled childishly, like teenage girls gushing about their latest crush, the lightheartedness of the situation was refreshing. Hae’lynn stood and brushed down her dress carefully, Korvos tilted his head, “Where are you going?”

“Ervine’s office.”

Korvos grinned, “I’ll come with, I need to talk to my little brother anyway”

Engaged in idle conversation, the pair walked towards Ervine’s office, they found the door quickly but before Hae’lynn could knock Korvos halted her. “The seal is not up” he frowned, lowering his voice slightly.

Hae’lynn blinked dumbly, “What does that mean?”

“That someone is already inside”

He presses his ear against the door and listens carefully, the gesture made Hae’lynn nervous, “We shouldn’t intrude-”

“Shush”

Even though Hae’lynn wasn’t listening against the door like Korvos was, she was able to make out what was being said. She recognised Ervine’s voice first “-when did this happen?”

The second voice was male, she didn’t recognise it but it sounded strained and tired, “This morning. We didn’t even predict it would be this soon, forgive me, my lord”

“And my brother, does he know?”

Hae’lynn could see Korvos frown and strain to listen closer.

“No. We came to you first as you ordered”

“Very good. You will not alert him until I tell you.”

“With all due respect, Kaidan was Korvos’ father too. He should be told immediately that he has passed on-”

Korvos’ face pales, his face pulling in to a mixture of disbelief and sorrow. Hae’lynn reaches out to grab his hand, the expression making her heartache but Korvos turns suddenly, knocking one of the nearby pictures on the wall down in his rush. He doesn’t even acknowledge the fallen picture as he runs off with his hands covering his face. Hae’lynn decides against chasing after him for fear of making him feel worse, instead, she bends down to pick up the painting and carefully hangs it back up on the wall. 

“Hae’lynn?”

She starts, turning to see Ervine leaning out his office door and frowning in question. She hadn’t even heard him open the door. “I can explain” she speaks quickly, failing to keep the panic out of her voice. He holds up his hand to halt her as another nightborne male emerges from the office, likely the owner of the second voice. Ervine dismisses the man before gesturing to Hae’lynn to follow him inside the office. She nervously does.

He perches down behind his desk, Hae’lynn takes the smaller seat opposite the desk. The way Ervine sits is uncharacteristic of how he normally conducts himself around Hae’lynn. His hands were folded together, his fingertips tapping against each other, his elbows on the table. His eyes were sharper than usual like he was watching her every move, refusing to leave her form. Hae’lynn realised very quickly he was actually angry at her. 

“So” he starts, the hiss in his words palpable “what pray tell were you doing eavesdropping on mine and the medics conversation?”

“I-I wasn’t!” she blurts a bit too quickly “I mean, I was, but not on purpose.”

“How does one eavesdrop by accident?” she went to start talking again but he stood up and made his way around the table, perching on the desk space in front of her, “Don’t lie to me”

Hae’lynn waited a moment before opening her mouth again “I’m not lying” she frowned slightly “a-and don’t try threaten me either” the hitch in her voice likely made the command less convincing but to her surprise Ervine’s expression softened to the way he usually looked at her, except a note of shame flickered across it, “Forgive me” he sighs “I’m more stressed than I’d like to admit”

Hae’lynn felt her fear dissipate almost immediately, standing and slipping herself into his arms. He returned to embrace keenly. “I came to visit you” she explained quietly “Korvos was with me, he noticed someone else was in the room so-”

Ervine pulled back so quickly he probably actually hurt himself, “Korvos heard the conversation?!” 

Hae’lynn nodded, “He knocks the picture off when he ran off, I was just trying to put it up again…”

“Did he say anything? Was he angry?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t think so, I think he was just...very, very sad”

Ervine’s jaw tensed and untensed, “I didn’t want him to know yet”

“...why?”

Ervine looks at her like it was a stupid question, “He’s emotional, he has important meetings and negotiations soon and will be unable to attend them to his fullest ability if he’s...occupied.”

“But…” Hae’lynn started quietly “don’t you think he would have been more upset that you kept it from him? Don’t you think-”

“Please don’t” he interrupts gently “I don’t have the luxury of being to question my choices. I assess my options and then I act accordingly. If I choose wrong then I know I would have gambled and lost but the second I start to question these gambles…”

Hae’lynn pulled herself into his arms again, “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to add to your problems”

He settles his arms around her again, “I know, my love. I know”

Silence settled for a short while before Hae’lynn elected to break it, “What about you?”

“Pardon?”

“What about you? How are you taking it?”

His arms tightened “I have been anticipating this for years. I’ve already had time to accept it.”

“You can still be sad now though”

He huffs at her “I am sad, I’m just less sad than I would be if I hadn’t foreseen this”

She shifts again, this time moving to kiss the corner of his mouth, “Anything I can do to make you even less sad?”

That earns her a quiet chuckle, “I think I just need to get out of the house. Have you ever been to the Waning crescent?”

“I’ve heard of it but I’ve never been”

“It’s a bar in the lower end of the city. A man names Vanthir runs it, I know him, he’s a good man. If you say wanted to come with me and my friends there, it’s not in the sections your mother will have her claws in and Vanthir will keep your presence quiet.” 

Well, that excited her more than she’d admit, he wanted her to go out somewhere with him- introduce her to his friends. “I’d really like that” she grinned dumbly nuzzling her cheek against his. “I haven’t been outside in so long”

He squeezed her tightly, shifting his head to plant a kiss on her cheek, “I’d really like that too”

She paused a moment “but, what about Korvos?”

Ervine frowned slightly “Honestly, I’m not sure yet. I may ask mother to talk to him...she’s better with the emotional subjects than I am”

“Do that before we leave- please? I don’t want him to suffer alone”

The dark haired man offers her a small smile “It truly warms me to see how much you care about my brother”

“Why wouldn’t I? He and Solthen didn’t have to be so welcoming but they were anyway, I-” wait, was she being overly emotional? She was tempted to stop talking but the look on Ervine’s face pushed her to finish the sentence, “I want to make you and your family happy like- like you all make me happy.”

Ervine sighs contently, brushing a hand over her cheek, “Where did I find someone so wonderful”

The comment momentarily made her voice stick in her throat, “T-thats my line!” she stuttered with a blush causing him to chuckle. 

“I’m afraid I beat you to it” he kissed her again, “go get ready, I’ll come to get you in a couple of hours, okay?” 

Hae’lynn nodded excitedly, rushing off to try to make herself presentable for going outside, leaving Ervine to attempt to figure out how to remedy the situation he and his family were about to struggle through.


	15. Chapter 15

Ervine came to her exactly two hours after he requested Hae’lynn went to get changed. She still wasn’t quite ready. 

“I don’t know about this skirt, let me go change again” she sighed eying herself in the mirror, Ervine quirks his eyebrow, 

“There is nothing wrong with it”

It wasn’t the skirt exactly that was the issue, it was how she wore it. She decided it made her backside look small, her legs freakishly skinny, her stature childish and short. She hated it, she didn’t want to embarrass Ervine in front of his friends by looking awful. When she didn’t reply, Ervine signed shortly, moving around her to stand between the white-haired girl and the mirror.

“Stop that”

Hae’lynn blinks dumbly, “Stop what?”

“That” he narrows his eyes, “Whatever insecurities you may have your appearance shouldn’t be one of them. Especially if those insecurities are present for my sake.”

Hae’lynn looks down, blushing lightly “Am I so transparent?”

“No” he offers gently “I just know you too well” he shifts to place his large hands either side of her face, lowering himself to press his lips to hers. She sighed contently against him, placing her hands on his chest and returning the gesture. Pulling back she took the time to look at him fully, she liked what he was planning on wearing, he had gone down the simpler route, the fanciest item being a plum waistcoat with a light floral pattern. He made it work well. She ran her hands along his arms and opening her mouth to make a comment but paused.

She could feel his muscles twitching and tensing in stress, while healing was a secondary hobby, she was versed enough in it to be able to feel the signs of overworking and fatigue. It wasn’t just in his arms either, his neck, back and jaw were like this. Furthermore, now that she was looking for the fatigue, she could see it under his eyes and cheeks. She couldn’t help but think he almost looked like his father had when Hae’lynn had first met him. Considering what happened to him, the thought frightened her.

She cups his cheeks, “Have you had enough mana? You’re looking more...gaunt than usual.”

He blinks at her, looking at his hand, a brief look of surprise flickering over him when he noticed it was as Hae’lynn described. “I didn’t even notice” he sighed a look of disappointment shifting across his face, “I didn’t expect my body to betray my stress so quickly. Forgive me if I worried you”

“So, you haven’t taken your mana?”

“I have” he explains calmly, “Please, I don’t wish to discuss this”

“I think you’ll feel better if you talk about it rather than repressing your emotions”

“No, thank you. Please let’s just head out”

She wanted to argue but decided against it, instead, she asked if he’d sorted out Korvos to which he confirmed his mother was talking to him currently. She wished he’d talk to her further about it but reminded herself he’d never pushed her when she didn’t want to talk so it was hardly fair for her to push him. 

She was grateful that he teleported them to the inn, it felt safer that way. It was a nice place, small but populated. Populated but not-overcrowded. Not overcrowded but still lively. 

When they were inside Ervine slipped his hand firmly into hers, she smiled at the gesture, he approached a bald man, with purple-hued skin. 

“Vanthir” Ervine greeted causing the bald man to smile warmly, 

“Ervine! It has been a while, how are you, my friend?”

“Well. thank you.” He gestured to Hae’lynn, “This is my Surdal'eur”

Hae’lynn blushed at the title, it was exclusively a Shalassian word, as such for the common tongue there was no equivalent. The closest meaning would be, pretty to the world but vital to me. The idea was that while people may appreciate the Surdal'eur, they don't need it to survive like the speaker does. As such it was not a name used lightly.

Vanthir smiled at the use of the name, clearly not used to hearing someone proclaim it so openly, “That explains why I haven’t seen you in so long. I was almost worried.” he turns to Hae’lynn “I am Vanthir, if you ever need anything, my doors are always open.”

She smiled in return, “Thank you, I’m Hae’lynn Theril. It’s wonderful to meet you”

“We are meeting Vedrorn and Ambril” Ervine spoke conversationally, “Are they here?”

“Do ever actually expect them to arrive to an event before you?”

“That is a no then?”

Vanthir smiled apologetically, “Your usual table is free, just pull up a chair for Hae’lynn while you both wait. Are you both after something mana infused?”

Ervine shook his head, “No thank you. Save that for the people who need it. We’ll take a Mananuelle’s cider each if you will”

“Not a problem. Be with you both soon”

As it turns out, Ervine’s usual table was slightly away from other people, which didn’t surprise Hae’lynn to be honest. He pulled up a chair for her next to his own which she accepted with thanks, from here they could keep their hands intertwined. This was nice, being outside the estate, the hum of mindless chatter, her lover's skin against her own…

“What?” Ervine asked with a quirked eyebrow, Hae’lynn realised she had been staring at him, likely with a dumb, doe-eyed expression. She blushed.

“I’m just thinking about how nice it is to be here with you” she confessed, “I want to do this sort of thing often...when it's safe to do so of course”

He returned her smile, squeezing her hand “I agree. Now that I think about it there are lots of things I want to do when it’s safe to do so.” her blush darkened at the implications.

She suddenly felt desperate to kiss him again, was it inappropriate to do so here? Or safe to? Ervine seemed to read her thought process as he leaned forward and pressed a searing kiss again her mouth, pulling back before drawing too much attention. “A taster for later evening events” he offered lowly a smirk pulling at his lips.

 

\-----------------

 

Solthen knew the upcoming conversation would not be a pleasant one. She hated seeing her children cry. She hated seeing them upset. She hated seeing them suffer. She could understand the pain to a lesser extent. 

While she would never admit it, a part of her had still loved Kadian, despite his betrayal, they’d been together for thousands of years. That's part of what had hurt so much. His loss was both freeing and suffocating all in the same breathe. She for a moment tried to ignore her own feelings and focus on how to aid Korvos instead. She was already deeply concerned with how calm Ervine was about it, however, she knew he detested showing weakness or vulnerability. 

She’s briefly passed Ysreia on the walk to her eldest sons room. She’d tried to ask how she was. She was promptly ignored. She imagined the situation for step-daughter was just as confusing as it was for her. As such she tried not to get as annoyed with her curt attitude as she normally did. 

Solthen sighed as she approached Korvos’ room, she could hear him crying from out here. She gently knocked on the door, “Honey, can I come in?”

There was a brief pause before she heard him sniff weakly, “Y-yeah, hold on”

There was the sound of shuffling and clanging before the door pulled open to reveal her purple-nosed son. He had his eyes aimed at the floor to perhaps hide the effect his tears had had on his face. Solthen sighed deeply, pulling her eldest into a hug to which he returned, the tear automatically returning. 

She hated seeing him cry, it always made her cry. They stood there, both sniffing and crying helplessly for a long time, neither of them were really counting. Eventually, it calmed and they were both able to form coherent sentences. 

“It’s for the best, sweetheart” Solthen spoke carefully, stroking her son's hair, “He’s been unhappy for years”

Korvos’ breathe hitched again, “But what about us” he spoke miserably, Solthen resisted the awful desire to blurt that Kaidan cared about no one more than he cared about himself, but knew this wouldn’t help. Instead, she sighed, 

“We’re a strong family, we’ll be okay” she pulled back, “I hope you’re not angry at your brother for attempting to keep this from you?”

To her relief, Korvos shook his head, “I know he was just trying to protect me” he sighs, “He knows better than the rest of us, I trust he had his reasons.”

Well, that was something at least. “Ervine said Hae’lynn was most concerned about you, poor girl didn’t know what to do”

Korvos laughed awkwardly “I did walk off quite abruptly”

“I’m sure she understands”

“Yes, hopefully.” He sighed “I should go apologise” 

Solthen smiled, “she and Ervine are out right now”

“Seriously? Where?!”

 

\-----————---

 

Hae’lynn decided she liked Ervine’s friends. She had already been vaguely aware of both of their existence, she'd met Vedrorn briefly at Ervine's party a number of months back and her sister worked with Ambril. Still, getting to know them properly was fun 

When they arrive Ambril order a cider for her and arc-juice for Vedrorn; apparently he wasn't allowed to drink when out with the others. None of them would recite the story as to why, but from Vedrorns colored cheeks Hae’lynn guessed it was embarrassing. However, after sipping at her cider for a while Haelynn realised she may be no better at handling her drink than Vedrorn. She was already starting to feel giddy...and she had this weird overwhelming urge to gush to Ervine about how much she loved him and how much she wanted him all.the.time.

She pushed down the urge and settled for gripping onto his arm and snuggling against his shoulder. He smiled at the gesture, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her nose playfully. 

“You're not going to make us third wheel, are ya?” Vedrorn asked somewhat awkwardly, fiddling with his drink cup. Had Hae’lynn been paying more attention to him she might have noticed the long glances he kept giving the pair. Alas, she was barely looking at him at all. 

“Let them enjoy themselves” Ambril scoffed, gulping more of her drink,

“Thank you, Ambril” Ervine smiled smugly, kissing Hae’lynn again this time heavily on the mouth. He'd drunk more than Haelynn had so it was possible he wasn't sober either. He looked minorly guilty for a moment “we can hold off if you want Vedrorn” 

“Oh no! I mean I wasn't trying to make you feel bad” he smiled gently “ sorry” 

“Why are you two acting weird~” Ambril slurred “you’re going to put Hae’lynn off drinking with us again”

Haelynn grinned dumbly “Its okay, I'd go anywhere with Ervine. Besides it's fun here” 

Ervine huffed “anywhere?”

She nods in confirmation “Anywhere, anything” she leans up and kisses him hard on the mouth. The taste of alcohol between them tastes good. Vedrorn coughs, “well I'm done babysitting for today. I have a sister to get home to. I hope I see you all soon” 

Haelynn pulls away long enough to smile at him “it was nice meeting you” 

He looked back, a surprised look on his face. “Ah, I-um you too!” 

Ambril muttered something about walking him home, abandoning the pair quickly. Had Hae’lynn not been dizzy she might have been a little worried that they left so quickly, but she was so busy drowning in Ervine’s presence she hadn't even noticed. Ervine probably had noticed, however, he elected not to comment, instead, he turned and smirked at her, “You look wonderful in that skirt” 

The comment made her dull, constant ache for him quadruple. 

She threw her arms around him and nuzzled her head against his neck, “I love you so much”

He chuckled heartily, “Did you sneak another drink while I wasn’t looking? You’re giddier than usual” 

She blushes and hugs him again “I don’t think I’m good at alcohol”

He gave her a bemused look and kissed her forehead, “it's not a problem, it’s rather cute actually”

Hae’lynn suddenly felt breathless, not in the same sense of when her panic got ahold of her but not entirely dissimilar either. Ervine tilted his head slightly, “Are you alright?”

“There is so much I want to relay to you” Hae’lynn whispers, almost out of fear for anyone else hearing. “But I...I’m almost afraid to tell you”

“Why” Ervine spoke just as quietly as she did.

“I...I’m not completely sure” the white-haired woman confessed, “I think I’m simply afraid of scaring you off”

That earnt her a laugh, a gesture that caused all her insecurities to rear viciously, “What?” she spoke a little too defensively, it made Ervine give her a pointed look, 

“I thought I made it quite clear.” he tucked to fingers under her chin to ensure she remained looking at him “I’m not going anywhere”

Her eyes glossed over and she had to quickly rub them to keep the tears from escaping, “I’d be dead without you” she confessed shamefully, “Had you not been in my room, the night I was introduced to that Arcbinder...I would have- I was going to-”

“I know, love.” he hushed her quietly seeing her beginning to struggle with her words, “I saw where your gaze was set when you turned around.” he wrapped his arms tightly around her, “I had intended to visit you a week or so after I first visited, but something compelled me to go to you sooner instead. “

He paused

“I am forever grateful I did. I love you, Hae’lynn. I don’t think I could bear to lose you now”

The feeling of what Hae’lynn could only describe as enlightenment washed over her, her fears, her past, her family; suddenly none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered sat right in front of her. Her safety, her future, her Surdal'eur. Despite herself, Hae’lynn laughed, rubbing her eyes again. “I think we should go home before I make a scene”

He smiled at her, “Perhaps that would be best. I hope I haven’t upset you at all?”

“No!” Hae’lynn blurted, curling her fingers into Ervine’s jacket to keep him close, “The opposite in fact” that confirmation was apparently all that was needed, from what Hae’lynn could only recall was a blur, they were teleported home and whisked up to their room. She slept soundly that night, contently intertwined with Ervine’s limbs, embracing each other as they dreamt through the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content

The feeling of a warm body against her own was a delightful thing for Hae’lynn, the safety that she felt in Ervine’s presence in the bar had retained overnight which deeply surprised her. Perhaps it wasn’t just the alcohol? She also couldn’t believe she woke up before Ervine, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, she ran her hand along his smooth blue skin smiling at the warmth on her fingertips. She shifted up, pressing her lips to his pulse and sucking gently. He groaned in his sleep at the sensation. 

He wakes slowly, blinking slightly, his gaze settling on the woman above him. He smirks “Good morning”

Hearing his voice stirred the previous evening's ache, gripping at her stomach and surging around to each corner of her being. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly it actually hurt. She thought back to a few weeks ago where she had asked him to refrain from sex until they felt safe. Honestly, she thought she wouldn’t feel safe until they were officially married but right now, with him...she felt okay. She wanted this.

“Hey” she whispered gently, siding her leg over him to straddle his waist, keeping her chest close to his. His hand moved up to wrap around her waist as he shifted up briefly to kiss her on the mouth. Part of her wished she wasn’t in her nightgown, then she could just press against him until he got the idea. Alas, she was clothed. She could always just ask him...but that was embarrassing. 

Instead, she rolled her hips against him, finding relief when Ervine’s expression darkened and he let out a gentle groan. “What have I done to deserve such unfair teasing” he quirked an eyebrow trying to keep the breathlessness out of his tone. She didn’t reply, instead, she sits up rubbing slightly harder against him. He sits up as well, wrapping his arms around her and moaning again. 

“Hae’lynn” he warns carefully “my self-control is excellent, but I do have a limit”

His hands found their way beneath the sides of her gown and the feel of his skin against hers sent a lick of fire up her spine. Hae’lynn curled her arms around his neck and carded the fingers of one hand through his hair. It was thick and soft, quite possibly the softest part of Ervine. Stars knew that the space between his thighs wasn’t.

Hae’lynn rocked her hips against him, eager for the feel of his hardness against her overheating core. The motion seemed to rob him momentarily of breath and he hissed against her mouth. It was different than when he was angry - it was slower and deeper now, a gentle slithering sound that ran against her skin. Her body surged against his at the sound. She knew she would have to find her words soon, but she couldn’t seem to begin to explain what she wanted. 

Ervine had apparently hit his limit, as his hands slipped into her hair and yanked her down to him. His mouth covered her, tongue rolling against her own, she was moaning helplessly against his mouth. He suddenly pulled back sharply,

“Tell me to stop” he whispers gently. 

Hae’lynn understood what he was referring to, despite how dizzy and lustful he felt he wouldn’t purposely make her uncomfortable. That just made her want him more. Finally, Hae’lynn found her words.  
“I don’t want you to” she gasped, as the words settled he lurched at her again, his lips assaulting hers. She pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving herself bare to him. He pulled back to look at her before groaning in approval and leaning down to kiss between and around her breasts. Gasping, Hae’lynn grips the back of his head feeling the overwhelming need to just hold onto something, she squeaks helplessly as his kissing turns to sucking that turns to biting. Rutting desperately against him, Hae’lynn gasps for breath, Stars- she needed something- anything. 

“Ervine, please touch me” it sounded pathetic even to her own ears but to her relief he obeyed her plea, moving one of his hands and pushing two fingers into her and placing his thumb against her clit. She moaned loudly at the rhythm he set, which prompted him to work his fingers even faster. She suddenly felt guilty that he was doing so much work and yet she wasn’t doing anything for him. 

She opened her mouth to say something but as she did he bit down particularly hard temporarily halting her comment, “Ervine” she gasped “please I want you- ah”

“Give me a moment, Hae’lynn” he almost slurred against her chest “I want you to cum first”

The comment would have made her blush if her cheeks weren’t already coloured from the heat. True to his word, he kept moving his fingers harder and faster as his mouth worked tirelessly. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, it left her rocking against Ervine's fingers and gripping his hair so tightly it probably hurt. Panting as she came down from her high, Ervine carefully removed his fingers and looked up to address her. 

“Did you want to carry on?”

She gave him a questioning look, had she given off signs she was uncomfortable? She wasn’t so perhaps she’d done something wrong?

He chuckled at her confused expression, “Being horny makes people do stupid things they wouldn’t do otherwise.” his hands brush against her skin “I wanted to ensure if this did amount to anything, you weren’t just doing it for an easy orgasm.”

She blushed darker in understanding, “I see” she gripped him a little tighter, “I do want to continue if you want to as well”

He gave her a dark look which made her shiver, “I very much do want to” he shifted, making to undress out of his own clothes before a sharp knock rattled against the door. 

“Ervine, honey” Solthen’s voice rang out, “You’re late to your meeting with the first Arcanist, is everything okay?”

Cursing, Ervine carefully slides Hae’lynn off him to dress, “I just overslept. Please alert the first arcanist I’ll be there soon.” once clothed he looked at Hae’lynn apologetically, she simply smiled 

“It’s okay, sorry I didn’t mean to make you late”

He chuckles, leaning over to kiss her “it was a pleasant distraction, we shall continue later.” and with that, he teleported away.

\-----------------------------------------

“Lynn” Korvos greets as he enters Hae’lynn’s leyweaving room. His eyes were still tired but seemed less upset then he had done previously. 

“Korvos,” Hae’lynn greets with a smile “How are you holding up?” 

He shrugs, “I’m okay. I just need to not think about it too much” he shifts his gaze and forces a more positive expression onto his face “Did you want to visit the Leyweaver guild today? I’ll take you so you’ll be safe”

Hae’lynn perks up “Really!?”

“Sure, its been long enough”

“Yes! I’d like that”

\--------------------------  
Everything was still how she remembered. Hae’lynn didn't realise how much she missed this place until the gentle hum of tailors working reached her and she suddenly felt at home. 

“Hae’lynn?” she turned her head to see a tall, slender nightborne coming towards her, pale skin similar to her own and eyes crinkled with joy. The familiarity of it made her feel joy she couldn't begin to describe

“Lyndras” she sighed contently as the man put his arms around her, “I have missed you”

When she had joined the guild, Lyndras had been selected as Hae’lynn’s primary mentor. Neither of them minded. Hae’lynn always tried to be sweet and polite and Lyndras was just so charming he lit up the whole room with his presence. They worked beyond well together.

“And I’ve missed you! But not as must as my robes have, no-one models them quite as well you” he beams, “I have a few lined up that’ll look jaw-dropping on you. You must try them, my good friend!” 

Hae’lynn giggles “I would love to, Honored teacher”

Korvos coughs somewhat awkwardly, “Who's your friend, Hae’lynn?” 

Hae’lynn blushed, so caught up in her reunion she’d forgotten to introduce the pair. “O-oh of course. Lyndras this is my friend; Korvos. Korvos this is my mentor; Lyndras”

Lyndras beams again “Honored to meet you! I don’t get to meet many of Hae’lynn’s friends”

Korvos smiles heartily back “The pleasure is mine. I hope you don’t find my accompaniment intrusive”

“Not at all. The more the merrier”

Hae’lynn smiles at the exchange. She’d missed this place.

“Come then, my friends” Lyndras speaks happily “Allow me to show off a few of my latest pieces.”

The moment they were in private, Lyndras’ happy expression drops slightly, “I was so worried” he confesses turning to look at his student “you disappear for six months with no word, then another six months later I hear you can’t return here because it’s not safe” he sighs,

Hae’lynn looks at him guiltily “I’m sorry. I wish I could have said something”

Lyndras sighs, flicking through his clothes rack perhaps in an attempt to calm himself, “Then there was the issue with that wretch arcbinder-”

“How do you know about him?” Hae’lynn blurts, had her mother said something? Lyndras gives her a sympathetic look. 

“The whole city knows, Randel has quite the mouth on him”

“What has he been saying?” she was almost afraid to ask

“That you were engaged to him via a contract you’re now breaking. You’re engaging in illegal prostitution to dishonor him, you’re doing this in service of Ervine Ailelumi, you’re-”

Hae’lynn whirled around to Korvos “Did you know about these lies?!” 

Korvos gulps sheepishly “We didn’t want you to worry…”

“We? Ervine knows?”

“Like I said, he didn’t want you to stress-”

“These are punishable claims!” Hae’lynn felt her tears welling up and pouring down her cheeks “He’s claiming I’m some filthy whore and rubbing all our names in the dirt and you didn’t tell me?!”

“We were working on getting it fixed...but the contact has your signature so we- a-and your mother was confirming the claims and-”

She was hyperventilating, she couldn’t see or hear. Her chest hurt, constricting and pulling mercilessly. “I never should have left” she pants helplessly “I’m so stupid, there is no escaping it”

She felt her knees give away beneath her, allowing herself to crumble to the floor clawing at her hair. She just needed something to hold onto, she didn’t care how much it hurt. She was vaguely aware that Lyndras was carefully trying to untangle her hands but she just couldn’t bring herself to let go. ‘I’m trapped’ her cognition screamed. ‘I’m trapped, I’m trapped, I’m trapped, I’m trapped, I’m trapped, I’m trapped’-

Familiar warm hands gripped her elbows jolting her out of mental prison. Ervine’s face filled her view, the only thing that seemed to slip into focus. His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear what he was saying, his hands moved from her elbows to her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away her streaming tears. He ordered something to Korvos and Lyndras which caused them to leave the room, leaving Hae’lynn alone with Ervine.

He shifted to pull her into his arms, patiently waiting as she sobbed against his chest, eventually, she could hear her own weeping again indicating her ears were now working again. Once that happened she managed to slow her breathing and control her sad cries to mere sniffles.

“Can you hear me now?” Ervine asked softly causing her to nod against his chest, “my keeping the rumors from you wasn’t done with malicious intent. I just wanted to keep you happy”

She sniffed, “there is no escaping it” she mumbled quietly to which Ervine clicked his tongue disapprovingly, 

“Such pessimism. There is nearly always an escape”

“Not here” Hae’lynn hiccuped quietly “What are you even doing here?”

He smiled at her “Korvos was so panicked he came and got me from my meeting”

Hae’lynn would have been horrified at that is she hadn’t just cried herself to exhaustion. Sensing this, Ervine chuckles “Thalyssra didn’t mind. She hates meetings as much as I do”

A silence settles for a moment before Hae’lynn talks “I should go back home. This whole masquerade is foolish”

“Is that what you truly want?”

“Of course it’s not” she grips his shirt tightly burying herself in it “but I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you because of me”

Ervine sighs, but not impatiently, “Hae’lynn, look at me,” he says tilting her chin away from his chest to look into his eyes, “My Surdal'eur” his words are fond and gentle and they almost melt some of Hae’lynn clawing fear away. He lowers his mouth and presses a soft kiss to her lips, “do you trust me?” he asks, their mouths still so close she could feel the breath of his words tickling her lips, 

“I do. More than anyone” she confesses quietly 

“Then please trust that I will get us through this and we will safely be together by the end of it” he moves his lips back to hers again, “I swear it”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am well aware this is not how courts work irl, but this is not irl. It's WoW. Fight me about it.

The crushing sadness Hae’lynn felt returning to the Ailelumi estate was only made more taunting by the deluded happiness she had been feeling that very same morning. Ervine's tight grip on her hand helped keep her grounded and give her something else to focus on apart from how hopeless she felt. It kind of hurt actually. She hadn’t realised til now but where she was grasping at her hair, her long and manicured nails must have cut into her palms breaking the skin. She winced weakly at the realisation, it made Ervine give her a concerned look. 

“My hands…” she spoke quietly. Ervine halted and pulled Hae’lynn's hand up to his face frowning at the broken skin there. Hae’lynn bit her lip in worry, she needed to get that cleaned, injuries from nails were highly infectious and she didn’t want to give Ervine more to worry about than she already had. His father had just died and now she was here throwing her emotions all over the place- stars she felt awful. “I’m sorry” she mumbled, her eyes avoiding her partner. Ervine didn’t say anything, he just wraps his arms around his lover, holding her tightly. 

She sniffed quietly, doing her best to not start crying again. She wanted to apologise to Korvos to but he hadn’t come back with them for some reason. 

Again Ervine demonstrated his almost strange ability to read her mind “My brother is doing something for me, don’t worry about him” she nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment not to break. He took her to one of the living rooms and collected an emergency first aid kit from under one of the seats. Carefully he took out a small bottle of antiseptic and a soft cloth. 

“Your hands” he commanded gently to which she obeyed silently. His lack of medical expertise was surprisingly obvious, from the way his brows furrowed deeply in concentration as he cleaned her hand, unsure as to if this was the correct way to prevent infection. It was an unusual look for him. 

“I feel bad about Lyndras” Hae’lynn confessed quietly as Ervine worked “It’s been so long since I’ve seen him and the first thing I do is fall apart on him”

Ervine shifted his eyes from her hand to her eyes, “you’ve never mentioned him by name before”

She shrugs gently, “it never really came up”

“You...you are both close?”

She looks up curiously at his tone “Yes, he’s my mentor. He taught me practically everything I know about leyweaving”

“I see” his expression flickered with relief “So it was never a romantic relationship?”

Hae’lynn’s cheeks flush darkly at the question “No! W-what gave you that idea?”

“Simply an assumption” Hae’lynn gave him a shy look at that.

“I...I had a silly crush on him a long time ago but I outgrew that years ago” she reads his expression carefully,

“So you don’t have feelings for him?” He was jealous. His attempt at being conversational about it and his borderline embarrassed expression confirmed that. The idea that he was even capable of jealousy made Hae’lynn smile slightly,

“No. I have no feelings for anyone but you” she admits, he looks her in the eye and smiles at that, 

“Good”

He finished the rest of his rough patching up of her hands in silence, nodding in satisfaction at his handy work. He stands, going over to the wine tray and pouring them an arcwine each, she accepted hers with thanks, for a while they sip in silence. The rejuvenation of mana always made her feel better- less tense and vulnerable.

“Hae’lynn” he speaks gently “please trust I am going to fix all of this”

She keeps her eyes on her emptying glass “I’m trying I just…” she sighs “my mother always gets what she wants”

“So do I”

She finally looks up at him to see if he was trying to make a joke, his expression was straight and serious. He wasn’t joking.

“Ervine” she spoke carefully “I do trust you but I want you to tell me what you’re planning”

He squeezes her hand “that's not necess-”

“Ervine” she repeats her voice surprisingly sharp “I trust you but I need you to trust me as well”

His eyes held hers for a few moments, just watching her carefully. It made Hae’lynn worry she might have overstepped her boundaries. She shouldn’t have worried. He laughed softly “Forgive me, I forget you aren't the same woman I met at that ball” he moves his hand to cup her face and gazes at her fondly “look how much you have flourished since then”

The praise made her cheeks burn and her mouth pull into a shy smile. Ervine continued, “Korvos is out organising a court hearing to prove the contact is fake and release you from it”

“H-how do you intend to prove that?”

“I have been compiling evidence for months; timelines, witness’, handwriting. How all these things do not line up or fit together for the contact to be real.”

Hae’lynn nods in understanding, trying to contain her nerves, “and you think you have enough to prove that?”

“I do. Whether or not our judger agrees is another story”

She thinks for a moment, taking all the information in “Okay” she nods again “thank you for telling me”

He squeezes her hand again “I’m sorry it took so long. I was worried fear would make you do something foolish”

She smiles at him “I thought it was being horny that made people do stupid things”

He chuckles at her, “I have found both have ill effects if in large quantities”

They hold each other's gaze a moment longer before slipping into each other's arms and relishing each other's warmth. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The court hearing was set. The idea made Hae’lynn more nervous than she would admit, but she trusted Ervine to get them through this...she had to. What made her even more nervous was Ervine had told her she would need to be present, even if he did all the talking. If she wasn’t her mother could make it out that Ervine was acting as a mouthpiece for Hae’lynn and she was just acting as his blind puppet. As such she might be asked to speak. That scared her even more. 

The day came. 

To her relief, Korvos came with them to stay with Hae’lynn and keep her company, as she stood in the stands surrounding the lowered center of the room where Ervine stood, she was grateful for his company. Especially when he walked in. Arcbinder Idril Randel.

Hae’lynn hadn’t seen him since their first meeting...she was still trying to forget it. She remembered what she’d wanted to do after they met, the humiliation, the torment, the balcony. She felt something twist in her chest at the sight of him; an amalgamation of fear, anger, and hate. She wanted to see him suffer for this. She wanted to see him pay for his. Her eyes pulled off Randel to Ervine who was absently watching the Arcbinder stroll up to stand on the podium beside him. He would pay. Ervine would ensure it. 

As people were seated and the crowds hushed, the hearing began. The moment Randel opened his mouth Hae’lynn realised she couldn’t listen to anything being said without feel sick. As such she could only focus on parts of what was being spoken;

“-bound to me by contract-”

“- the signature is false-”

“- No evidence to support-

“-Witness’ only put you at the house once, she couldn’t have-”

“-In the first meeting it was sealed-”

“-She was with me that evening, the witness’ confirm-”

This continued for hours. The lies and truth being thrown at each other and merging into one jumbled argument. 

“We’ve already consummated” 

That forced her out of her thoughts, Randel stood proudly, a sneer twisting his expression. The lie shocked her so much she opened her mouth without realising “That’s a lie!” she called from the stand, the people in the room turning to look at her, Ervine's expression concerned at her outburst. Korvos took her hand in comfort.

“If that’s true, my lady” Randel sneered, “Then how would I know that you have a birthmark the shape of a teardrop on your right inner thigh?”

Both Hae’lynn’s and Ervine’s expressions twitched with concern at the truth of the statement, “Don’t you see ladies and gentlemen?” Randel swings his arm for emphasis, “She used me for quick pleasure then threw me aside! I only want the love she promised me” 

“Her mother could have easily told you that information” Ervine countered, regaining his serious expression. Randel pulled a shocked expression,

“Why would Lady Theril do that? If the contract was fake she’d be setting up her daughter! And no-one loves their daughter more than Jyrela” he turns, his sharp eyes staring into Hae’lynns, to her horror she couldn’t look away “Let’s go home and be a family, Starlight! Your mother and sisters miss you”

That strange anger that Hae’lynn rarely felt spiked again, “We will never be a family” she spits with venom she didn't know she had.

Her comment made the room murmur quietly. She felt Korvos squeeze her hand in comfort. One of the Shal’dorei stood, holding their hand to silence the room, 

“Both of you make excellent cases” they spoke diplomatically, “I’ve made my choice. By the wisdom of Elisande, I will do my best to make the right one” Hae’lynn held her breath in anticipation. “Ervine Ailelumi. You present many viable witnesses’ that have been confirmed as true. As such I am dropping any punishment that would have been in store for Lady Theril or yourself had the accusations been true”

Ervine bowed graciously “Thank you, my lord” 

The nightborne continued “However, as there is no way for the contact to be proven as false, Hae’lynn Theril must honour her marriage to Idril Randel.”

The verdict almost made her fall to her knees, but for Korvos’ sake, she stayed standing. Well, that was it then. She was doomed to be Randel’s pet for the rest of her life. She would live and die as his slave. She would never see Ervine again. Her mother had won. As always.

“Thank you” Randel spoke loudly, the smugness in his tone obvious. He turns to Ervine “I will take good care of her”

A pause.

Ervine's expression darkens with anger when he speaks his voice is a hiss, 

“So long as I live, you will never lay a hand on her again” Ervine turned to the crowd, his stance proud and confident, “I challenge Idril Randel to Tal'ashar”

Hae’lynn blinked, the words sinking in. Tal'ashar.

An honour duel to the death.


	18. Chapter 18

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

He couldn’t, he shouldn't! He’s going to get himself killed. Hae’lynn didn’t even recall her legs moving but she found herself bolting to the teleporter to the center of the room and throwing her arms around Ervine the second she could reach him.

“You can’t” she wept into his chest “Don’t do this for me, I couldn’t bear it”

His arms curled around her, stroking her back in comfort “Hae’lynn” he hushed her gently “It’s alright”

He looks up to address the viewers in the stand “May I take a moment to calm her?”

The speaker for the room paused before nodding “I can’t give you any longer than 5 minutes”

“That’s more than enough”

Ervine carefully untangled her from him and went to lead her from the room, they halted when Randel put his hand on Ervine’s shoulder to halt him, leaning in to ensure the rest of the room couldn’t hear him. 

“Keep her nice and warm for me” he smirked, winking before leaving the room through the teleport. Clinging to Ervine tighter, Hae’lynn followed him to one of the back rooms in silence. Only when they were alone did she speak again,

“Don’t do this” she begged, “He’s an arcbinder. You can’t beat him”

“There is no such thing as ‘can’t’, Hae’lynn. I need you to trust me”

“You’re an author, Ervine. He’s a veteran” she sighed helplessly “Let's just run away, find somewhere we can be happy together”

“Run where, Love?” he asked patiently, “We can’t survive outside the shield and we’d be found in the city”

“He’s going to kill you”

Ervine clicked his tongue, “Such little faith” he places his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them in comfort “Have you forgotten who I am, darling? I am Ervine Ailelumi and I always get what I want.” he offered her a smile that radiated with confidence, the sensation it gave off made her feel like she was standing in the presence of someone other-worldly. 

“And what is it you want?” she asked quietly which prompted him to cup her face, 

“I want us to go home safe, together.”

Hae’lynn nodded, trying to keep the hopelessness from her expression. He couldn’t be talked out of this, while the knowledge that she likely going to lose him here made her want to scream, the fact he was willing to risk his life for her just made her want to cling to him. She wanted to marry this man. She wanted to spend the rest of her existence with him. 

Hae’lynn hadn’t prayed in a long long time, but as she allowed herself to be led back to Korvos she silently prayed to Elune, praying desperately with every inch of her being, that Ervine would come out of this ordeal alive. She met Korvos in the stands of the small stadium where Tal'ashar normally took place. He smiled at her as she approached. 

“I’m sorry” she mumbled to him as soon as she was close enough, the comment earnt her a confused expression,

“What for?” he asked calmly 

“Getting your family mixed up in all of this. Now Ervine’s going to be killed and it’s all my fault”

Korvos laughed softly, which made it Hae’lynns turn to look confused, 

“You’ve never seen Ervine fight have you?” he asks, Hae’lynn shakes her head, 

“He’s an author, I wasn’t even aware he could fight”

“People aren’t so linear, Hae’lynn” Korvos smiles again “Especially not my brother.” when Hae’lynn mood didn’t improve he pets her on the shoulder gently “It’s alright. Have a little faith, yeah?”

Elune knew she was trying, but as Ervine and Idril walked into the center of the room, blades drawn in preparation, her heart just continued to sink. She didn’t want to watch this, but she found she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. 

It begins.

Randal draws his sword, hand glowing with arcane energy a snarl pulling at his expression as he makes to charge. Only he doesn’t. He stops, his position frozen, his expression unchanging. Hae’lynn blinks in confusion, she looks to where Ervine was stood to see if he was as confused, only he wasn’t there either. He was stood, sword drawn and held neck height behind Randal. His back was to the man, almost like he’d just teleported past him.

Reverting her eyes back to Randal, Hae’lynn watches as his head ever so slowly slides from his body, leaving his shoulders to hit the floor with a thud, his body not far behind him. 

Idril Randal was dead. 

He hadn't even lasted a minute. He was an arcbinder! How?! 

From beside her, Hae’lynn heard Korvos quietly sigh with relief as Ervine flicks the blood from his blade and sheathes it. Ervine turns to where Hae'lynn stood and offers her and Korvos a smug smile. Hae’lynn could feel Korvos grab her hand and teleport them down to the middle of the ring, no sooner were her feet on the ground her surprise leaves her and she bolts into Ervine's open arms. She sighs at the warmth, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth not caring about the groups of people staring in disbelief at what had just happened. Korvos strolls up behind them, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder,

“Nice teleporting. Never doubted you for a second” the raw relief on his face suggested otherwise, but Ervine just smiled, 

“Thank you, Korvos” he turns to the nightborne speaker and looked expectantly at them,

“O-oh, ahem right.” the nightborne quickly recovering from their mild shock and stands up a bit straighter “Ervine Ailelumi wins the Tal'ashar. Hae’lynn Theril is freed from her contract. Go with Elisande's wisdom”

Hae’lynn couldn’t describe the joy she felt at those words, the freedom. She clung to Ervine again, “Thank you” she whispers to him, trying her best not to cry tears of raw joy. He curls his arms around her, 

“Come, my love” he sighs contently “Let’s go home”

\---------------------------------------------------

Jyrela worked as quick as Hae’lynn thought she would. No sooner had they returned to the estate did they receive the news that Jyrela had publicly disowned Hae’lynn. To her surprise, she wasn’t as upset about the news as she thought she’d be. As she sat in one of the living rooms with Ervine and his family, she voiced that she didn’t mind. 

Solthen smiled at her “Jyrela is an awful woman, Hae’lynn. No one as kind as you should have a mother so foul”

“I guess I’m just a little worried about my sisters” Hae’lynn hums “Now I’m out of the picture, she might make Scerlo remarry or she’ll pawn off Luru”

“Whatever happens next, Lynn” Korvos speaks fondly “It’s not your fault so don’t blame yourself, yeah?” she nodded obediently, 

“Guess I’m going to need to get in the habit of not writing ‘Theril’ after my name in letters now” she tried to joke, Ervine huffs from beside her,

“You could always write something else” he suggests vaguely which earns him a confused expression. He doesn’t explain himself further as Ysreia walks into the room, a small box in hand. She throws the box towards her brother and crosses her arms expectantly. 

Ervine catches it with ease, “Thank you Ysreia.” he turns to Hae’lynn “Ysreia is a masterful jewel-crafter for someone of her age, she kindly agreed to work on something for me over the last few weeks.”

Hae’lynn blinks in confusion as Ervine stands briefly before kneeling before her and flicking the box open, “Marry me”

Inside the box sat a neat silver band with small floral patterns curling around it, a top it a small purple gem sits glinting in the light of the room. For a moment, Hae’lynn forgets how to speak, merely nodding dumbly as Ervine smiles widely at her taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger. The measurements were perfect. Ysreia had clearly been busy. 

Hae’lynn turns to the dark-haired girl and smiles, “It’s so beautiful. Thank you” 

Ysreia looks momentarily surprised before shrugging, “Don’t worry about it”

Turning back to Ervine, Hae’lynn throws her arms around him and hugs him as tight as she can, he puts his arms around her waist and returns the gesture. This was what she wanted. To spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, she was free. She was finally free. 

Hae’lynn Ailelumi. 

Yeah. She liked the sound of that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW

Everything was perfect. 

Hae’lynn smiles spinning in the mirror at the dress Lyndras had made for her, the white material hugging her body, the small jewels attached to the fabric shimmering in the light. She grinned, 

“I don’t know how I will ever repay you” she gushed to her teacher “It’s beyond perfect” 

Lyndras flicks his hand, dismissing the first comment “It’s your wedding dress, it should be no less than the best dress I have ever made” 

If she kept smiling like this her face was doing to break. Honestly, she didn’t even care, she’d never been this happy in her entire life. She turns, her face still shimmering with glee and throws her arms around her teacher. Lyndras huffs in minor surprise before chuckling softly,

“Careful, you’ll knock your hair out of place if you do that” 

Her hair had been curled and plaited from around her head to collect in a complicated bundle of carefully arranged braids and jewelry at the back. At the realisation she may knock it out of place, Hae’lynn stepped back carefully, “Oh! Right. Sorry, I’m just very excited”

Lyndras smiles, “As you should be. I’m excited and I’m not even the one getting married!”

They both giggle together, their smiles only widening as Korvos walks into the room. He returns their grin “You ready?” he asks. Hae’lynn nods a little too excitedly, following her soon to be brother-in-law and accepting his arm happily. The three of them walked at a moderate pace to the hall where everyone was gathering for the ceremony. “Are you excited?” Korvos asks on the way there, 

“Very” Hae’lynn confessed slightly breathlessly, she could scarcely believe she was here, soon to be marrying the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Very excited was an understatement. However, as they got to the door leading into the hall some of that excitement merged with nerves. As Lyndras slipped into the room to join the crowd, Hae’lynn let out a shaky breath. 

Korvos shoots her a side glance “Are you alright?”

Hae’lynn smiles at him “Yeah, just a little nervous too. I want to do this right”

He chuckles sweetly “Don’t worry. I don’t think you’re the only one” he grins “I spoke to Ervine this morning, he’s also nervous.”

“Is Ervine even capable of being nervous?”

“Of course he does. He just hides it well, I’ve known him long enough to see through that mask though” 

The idea that she wasn’t being overdramatic made her feel better, with another breath to calm herself Hae’lynn smiled, “Okay. I’m ready”

He returned her smile, gently placing her hand on his arm and flicked his free hand which caused the door to fly open, the room had more people than she anticipated, she was both overjoyed and terrified by that fact. She spotted Scerlo, Uren and Nyave in the crowd but was saddened slightly to not see Luru anywhere. Upsetting but not surprising.

Elsewhere she noticed Ambril and Vedrorn, they both smiled, Ambril also mouthing a ‘love the dress’ as Hae’lynn went by. As they strolled down the seemingly unending rows, finally she spotted him. 

Ervine.

He looked heart-stopping, Hae’lynn didn’t know how to even describe how he looked, the only thing she would have been able to say if anyone asked was that he was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. 

The doe-eyed look he gave her as she came closer and fully into view seemed to reflect that he felt the same way about her appearance, when they finally stood facing one another, Korvos offered Hae’lynn's hand to his brother which he gladly took before Korvos stepped back to take his place in the stands. 

“You look radiant” Ervine whispered quietly for his lover's ears only, Hae’lynn flushed at the compliment. He squeezed her hands in comfort as the priest began to speak, Hae’lynn could scarcely focus on what he was saying, all she could focus on was the man in front of her. Luckily she paid enough attention to talk when instructed, finally came the part she was waiting for. 

“...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”

Carefully pushing a few strands of hair that had fallen out their complicated style behind her ear, Ervine cups Hae’lynn’s face and leans down to seal her lips in a chaste but firm kiss that made her mouth burn. 

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the festivities got underway. Again, Hae’lynn found herself failing to pay attention to anything aside from her now-husband as people ate, drank and danced through the evening. 

Slightly out of breath and tired, Hae’lynn perched with Ervine on a table to the side, their guests apparently deciding they’d bothered them enough. “If I dance anymore my feet will never forgive me” Hae’lynn laughed carefully siding her feet out of her heels for a small break. 

Ervine kissed her cheek gently and smiled, “Yes, I daresay I am all danced out as well” 

She turns to him, allowing her expression of pure adoration of him to cover her face, “You look beyond wonderful” she compliments running her fingers across his high cheekbone, he turns his head slightly to kiss her fingertips,

“Thank you, my love. Although I believe I pale in comparison to you. You...” he trails off slightly, seemingly looking at something that had caught his eye elsewhere in the room. Hae’lynn frowns slightly in confusion and followed his gaze. Her eyes widened in surprise then in joy as she saw what he was looking at. 

“Father!” she smiled fully as the man made his way towards them, standing up (not even bothering to put her heels back on) she sped towards him wrapping her arms around him tightly, he returned the hug in full. 

“Hello, Starlight” he hummed happily “I hope I’m not intruding, I wanted to surprise you-”

“No,no! I’m so happy you’re here! I assumed you’d still be out of the city”

He grins at her “I managed to pull some strings. Not every day my little girl gets married.”

Hae’lynn’s smile widened before she realised her husband and father were not even introduced. “O-oh I almost forgot. Um Ervine,” she called back to him and he immediately appeared at her side, his hand protectively on her back “-this is my father; Callo Theril. Father this is my Surdal’eur; Ervine Ailelumi.”

“Oooh, the author?” Callo asked “I’m pretty sure I brought Hae’lynn your book for her birthday a number of years ago.”

“You did” Hae’lynn confirmed which made Callo laugh heartily, 

“What are the chances? Small world. It’s great to finally meet you”

“Likewise, sir” Ervine answered politely but tensely. Hae’lynn could only guess he was slightly unsure about her father considering how her mother had been able to treat her. She didn’t really blame him. If Callo noticed Ervine’s stiff tone he didn’t comment.

“Perhaps I shall have to read up on your books so we’ll have something to discuss at the family dinners, ay” 

That comment made Hae’lynn feel momentarily sad, “Father” she spoke carefully “I don’t think I’ll be at many Theril family dinner’s”

Callo frowned, “Why not? If I have to go to them, surely you do too”

“Mother disowned me. I don’t belong at a Theril family dinner anymore” 

Her father paused a moment before flicking his hand dismissively “Oh that little argument with your mother? I’ll get it sorted, you know your mother is a bit dramatic when stressed” 

“Little argument? She was going to-” Ervine started to argue but Hae’lynn head up a hand in hopes he would stop. He did. 

“Ah, you and Jyrela got off on the wrong foot?” Callo asked Ervine “She’s not so bad, she’s just a little standoffish with people she doesn’t know. She’s a wonderful woman really”

“I’m sure” the stiffness in Ervine’s tone had doubled but at least he wasn’t trying to argue. Callo clapped his hands together, 

“Well I need to dash. Part of my agreement was I would only be saying a brief congratulations. Take care of my beautiful daughter for me, son” 

“I will” 

Hae’lynn hugged her father once more than he was gone, she sighed slightly, “Thank you for not arguing with him. He’s very ignorant to my mother's true nature”

Ervine quirked an eyebrow “You’ve never tried to tell him”

“No. He loves her too much to even consider it, besides I’d hate to shatter the illusion. His feelings for her make him so happy” she sighs again “Still, it was good to see him”

“Ignorant as he may be, he seems like a nice man”

“He is” Hae’lynn promises “He’s not like Jyrela”

“Enough talk of your parents” Ervine orders playfully “Let’s have one more dance before we retire”

Hae’lynn chuckled quietly “Okay, but I’m leaving the heels off”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After more dancing and farewells to their guests, Ervine and Hae’lynn found themselves in their honeymoon suite they were using for the evening. It was a pleasant change of scenery. The room was filled with wines, perfumes and the biggest bed Hae’lynn had ever seen. Ervine approaches from behind her, one arm curling her waist, the other hand working its way into her dress. 

“Are you nervous?” he asks quietly, Hae’lynn leans into his touch, 

“A little,” she confesses quietly “It’s not a bad nervous though”

His mouth begins to work up her neck, finding a spot that produced a soft whine from his lover and sucking it viciously “I’m glad. I want you to enjoy this” his hands work on removing her dress carefully, not wishing to rip or crumple the fabric. He gets it off her shoulders and helps her step out of it. 

Hae’lynn perches on the bed patiently as Ervine carefully folds the dress and places it neatly on the side. After he was done, he also strips down to his underwear leaving them wearing an equal amount of clothing. He walks back towards her, settling beside her and continuing his assault on her neck. One hand worked on holding her close, the other groping at her breast making her gasp at the contact.

The hand holding her shifts, traveling down her front and slipping into her underwear, his name escaping her mouth as he presses the pads of his fingers against her clit. “Is that alright?” Ervine asks gently, 

“Yes- stars, please” Hae’lynn gasps in reply, pushing slightly harder against his hand. He chuckles at that, 

“Lie back for me” he commanded, she obeyed lying against the soft pillows on the bed. His voice is a mere whisper and Hae’lynn holds her breath so she can hear his words. They pour over her as Ervine’s his fingers shift to trace down her belly in a lazy exploration. Tracing intricate patterns over her skin and setting her nerve endings afire.

She knows where he is going and she shifts and whimper and spreads her thighs to allow him greater ease of access.

“Look at you so eager for me.” His tone is light yet predatory. Carefully, he pulls her underwear off, the cold chill of the room tickling her slightly. His fingers appeared on her again, dipping into her carefully.

“Ervine” she whimpered “Don’t tease”

“Tease?” he replies coyly, “whatever do you mean?” 

She pouts at him, “I’ve been waiting for the chance to do this for so long, please I-”

“It’s our first time together, Hae’lynn” he chastises playfully “I want to do this properly”

She blushes gently “I don’t really know what properly is. I’ve never done this before”

He smiles at her in reassurance “I suspected as much” he replies “Was that your choice or your mother's?”

“Mine” she confirms “I just never really wanted to with anyone.”

“And you want to now?”

She shifts her eyes, smiling with a slight blush “I thought that was pretty obvious”

Ervine chuckles at her, pulling his fingers back and yanking down his own underwear. He then proceeds to shift up her body and rest against her, positioning himself so they were pressed snugly together, their mouths meer inches apart. He offers her a quick kiss and wraps his arms tightly around her, shifting her legs to wrap around his waist. 

She can feel him, hard and pressing against her, unlike the last time they came to this stage, she wasn’t afraid. She was ready this time. She wanted this. 

As he positions himself, he gives her a slight look to ensure that he was okay to proceed. She nodded keenly. Slowly- Very slowly, he pushed into her. It was minorly uncomfortable at first, but it didn’t hurt like she’d expected it to; she’d been warned previously by her mother that it was going to hurt and she wasn’t to complain about it. 

It didn’t take her long to realise it probably didn’t hurt yet because he was being careful not to sheath all of him inside her. 

“You...you can...go all in if you...want” she was panting helplessly between words when Ervine replied she realised he was fighting to sound more reserved,

“Not yet, love” he chuckles “I don’t want to risk hurting you, we’ll build up to it”

He was probably correct in that choice, she hadn’t quite registered what a large man he was until he was inside her; if he was to move without thinking, this wouldn’t be very fun for her. She nods at him in understanding. After a few moments, he began to thrust,

Hae’lynn’s ability to focus on anything but his eyes disappeared in that instant.

“ A-ah, stars, Ervine,” she threw her head back - hard - against her pillow and moaned at the way he stretched her.

He reached between them for a moment and she felt him spread her open wide. Then he settled his body firmly down over hers and she could feel her clit pressed against his pelvis. She whimpered at the sensation.

He took his time. Each push of his hips was precise, his pace leisurely as if they had all the time in the galaxy. And maybe they did. Ervine always got what he wanted, after all, if he wished to spend all the time in the world, here with her, not a soul could hope to stop them.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. Steadily he pushed and pulled her body closer toward climax. His pelvic bone rubbed relentlessly across her clit. His breath was in her hair, the heat of his body made hers slick with sweat, and he was so powerful. So, so powerful, all sculpted muscle and honeyed words. Hae’lynns entire existence narrowed down to this, to them, to the whispers between each claiming kiss.

“...stars, Hae’lynn” he murmured “ You’re going to drive me to distraction all day after this” she gasps slightly at his comment “I’m going to be thinking about you all day. All wet and wanting”

She buries her face in his shoulder to hide her glowing cheeks. Her thoughts then skittered over to the realisation that she would also be able to do nothing but think of him as well, the thought made her moan helplessly. He nipped her ear and she knew that he wanted her to participate in his lewd discussion.

“I-I,” she struggled to express a cohesive thought, as he shifted slightly above her and began to slide relentlessly, back and forth, across the spot inside of her that made her see stars. “I-I...think we're b-both too busy f-fo" he was making it look easy, it was actually very hard to come up with something attractive to say on the spot. Fortunately, Ervine took point;

“Ah,” Ervine’s teeth now nipped at the end of her nose. “So you’ll be too busy to keep yourself from thinking about me making love to you? You’ll be able to feel your clothes rub against your bruises and your love bites, and not think about the way I can make you cum with just my tongue? Will you even,” he lowered his mouth to her ear and drawled. “Be able to hear me talk, without wanting to rub your thighs together?”

He was everywhere. Within her. Above her. Around her. She was drowning in the sensations of his body - in his hardness, in his strength, in his control, in his smell, in his heat, in his voice. 

She clawed at his back, desperate for the release she could feel building slowly, this dirty talk could wait. She needed this now, “Ervine, please” she practically begged her nails digging into his back causing him to groan in approval. He seemed to enjoy that. Something that could be explored at a later date. 

As he sped up, she clawed at him and clung tighter, she was so close, she was-

He pushed himself as deep as he could go inside of her and had started coming with a shout, the sharp pain she felt at the sudden action of being filled was quickly smothered as her orgasm followed after him, leaving her panting helplessly. Ervine’s whole body went limp with his release; as the weight of his solid, muscular mass pressed them deep into the mattress. Slowly they calmed, listening to each others breathing as they composed themselves. 

He pulled out of her, rolling onto his back and holding his arm up in invitation for her to crawl under it and rest against his chest. “I hope that was satisfactory for you, wife”

Hae’lynn laughed breathlessly, she decided she was very much liking that title “It was wonderful, husband. Thank you”

He smiles at her, pushing a few strands of hair from her face, “I love you, Hae’lynn”

Yet again, Hae’lynn felt herself fill with a joy and serenity she would never be able to put into words, she smiled back at him “I love you too, Ervine”


	20. Epilogue

Zette grins at that final full stop, looking up at her two companions keenly, “So that's exactly how it happened?”

Ervine and Hae’lynn nodded, their hands intertwined tightly, retelling their goblin friend Zette of their meeting and eventual marriage that took place some 7,000 years ago. They still recalled most of the details. 

“This is going to be a bestseller, I can feel it” Zette gushed, clutching her book tightly “Thanks for sharing this, it’s a real rolla’ costa’ story. People love those”

Hae’lynn nodded “I’m glad we could tell a story with a happy ending” she turns to her husband “All thanks to you obviously”

He smiles at her “You don’t give yourself enough credit, wife”

“I appreciate you leaving the juicy bits in, Ervine” Zette giggles as Hae’lynn blushes deeply, “It adds to the storytelling”

“It was a part of the story, it should not be excluded” Ervine explained calmly “Although you may wish to change our names in the story to false ones. Otherwise, Daeion and Hae’lynn will never be able to make eye contact again”

Zette grins “Don’t worry, babe. As funny as that would be I’ll swap all names to prevent anyone from getting all pissy about it. I’m thinking in the final version we stick you as…” she thinks a moment “Thaell Maralis and Hae-Hae as...Ana Annill” 

Hae’lynn frowned “Why do I get the silly alliteration name?”

“Because it’s cute and catchy. I’ll come up with other names during the proofreading” Zette smirks again “so you ready for everyone to love your story as much as I do?”

Ervine chuckles, looking at his wife again “Yes, I daresay I am”

Hae’lynn smiles at him “Yes” she agrees “About time the world heard about the wonderful deeds of Ervine Ailelumi”


End file.
